How one question changed my life
by Meghan486
Summary: Kyle comes out to Stan, without letting him know he actually loves him. Stan is proud of Kyle, but what will he do when he finds out Kyle loves him? Style and Bunny; Kenny loves Butters, Butters loves Kenny. But Butters doesn't want his dad to find out.
1. Pass the nutella

_Welcome back to one of my stories. I'm hoping that I will like this enough to continue until the end. I usually update a lot. I will never go a month without updating! I probably won't even go a week. I think i'l try to update every day._

_If I make any rude comments made by people, it's only because they say it in a show. I feel awful saying "retards" or "fags" but it's to show the characters personalities. I apologize for those things.!_

_Rating: T. I won't make anything that bad. I'm 13! :) But it is South Park, so you should expect atleast a T rating._

_Disclaimer: Matt and Trey own South Park. If I did, Style would be in every episode. 3_

_

* * *

_

"Kyle, truth or dare?" Every single time Stan and Kyle would hang out, they would end up playing that old game that everyone still played. They loved it, but they were equally awful at it. They never knew what to ask, seeing as they were super best friends and knew almost everything about each other. Well, almost everything. Kyle was lacking to tell him something that might be his biggest secret.

"Uhh. Truth?" Kyle hated picking dare, and Stan knew that. He almost always expected him to choose truth. It was getting quite annoying to him, actually.

"Tell me something about you that I don't already know."

"Dude, you always ask me that," Kyle prepared himself to come out to his best friend. "there is only one thing you don't know about me. Promise that if I tell you, you won't think any different about me?"

"Pinky swear," Stan held out his pinky. Kyle laughed at his cheesy best friend.

"I'm bi, dude," Kyle said it immediately. He couldn't stand the waiting. He just wanted to get Stan's reaction over with.

"Dude!" Kyle was prepared for him to get a bit freaked out, but was surprised by his reaction. Stan got up from Kyle's bedroom floor, and walked over and hugged him. "Thanks for telling me, man. That's awesome, really."

At first, Kyle thought that maybe Stan liked guys, too. He then thought that maybe he was just proud he told him. He[Stan] was very open to things.

"Thanks, dude."

"No problemo. So do you like anyone? A guy, I mean?"

"Uhh, maybe," Kyle was defiantly not going to tell Stan that he was really in love with him. He couldn't do that. Sure, Stan was fine with Kyle being bisexual, but what if he knew the truth? That Kyle Broflovski loved Stan Marsh? He couldn't risk anything.

"Kay, fine. Don't tell me," he joked. He knew Kyle wasn't going to tell him. The same thing happened every time Kyle liked a girl. He wo uldn't tell Stan until he was going out with the girl, even though Kyle had only ever had two girlfriends, Bebe and Rebecca.

Kyle rolled his eyes and stood up. "Food?" Stan's eyes lit up and he followed him to the kitchen. The 13 year old boys were always hungry. Puberty will do that to you.

Stan didn't have to ask where anything was, or if he could have anything. He knew where everything was, and ate everything out of the fridge, even when he wasn't supposed to. Kyle did the same at Stan's house.

The diabetic boy ate almost every vegetable in the house, while Stan was making a sandwich consisting of white bread, nutella and chips.

"Sick, dude," Kyle made a disgusting face as Stan scarfed his food down his own throat.

"No. Yumm," talking with his mouth full, the boy in the poof-ball hat offered the other half of his sandwich to the disgusted Jew. "Try it, it's good!"

"Fine," he took the sandwich and looked nervous. He took a bite, and was surprisingly delighted by the taste. He finished the rest in one bite.

"DUDEEE! That was amazing! Pass the nuttella!" He loved these moments with his friend. This was the reason he couldn't tell him his secret. If they weren't friends anymore, who would he have these moments with? Sure, Kenny would always be there for Kyle, but he wasn't nearly as fun as Stan.

* * *

_Don't be mad. I know that was short, but I'm going to write another chapter as soon as I put this one up. Hopefully it will be longer. For those who read "The new girl" before I deleted it know that I suck at writing long chapters, but I will try to do better! I promise!_

_I kinda know how Ima make this turn out, but if you have any suggestions, let me know! And I love reviews!_


	2. Parent problems

_As promised, here's another chapter right away!_

_I changed it a bit, cause I didn't know the whole Jewish and hell thing, so yeah. Thnks for telling me, cause I don't know much about Jewish people, other then a few things I learned from Google, and the stuff I learned from South Park :)_

_

* * *

_

The next day at school, Kyle, for some strange reason, felt even closer to Stan. He knew that he probably wasn't loved back in the same way, but it was like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders since he didn't have to hide his secret. Or, half of it, atleast.

Stan was the only one that knew that girl didn't just like girls. He knew Kenny wouldn't care, but if Kenny found out, he would be tempted to tell Butters. Kenny and Butters were best friends. Everyone thought they were gay, but nobody knew for sure. Cartman still hung around them, but nobody knew why. He hated them, and they hated Cartman. It was always like that.

The 5 boys were all at their lockers, which just so happened to be together. Stan hadn't thought much about Kyle's secret since the day prior, but he did think about who he could like. He never once thought that it could be him. It wasn't bugging him too much, he knew Kyle would tell him eventually.

The bell rang, letting them all go to class. They were still with Mr. Garrison, who seemed to follow them through the grades. Garrison hadn't changed a bit. He still rambled on about his dates and got pissed off whenever one of them was a jerk, forcing the boys to do book reports.

Nothing really changed since fourth grade. The same people were in their classes. They were in the same school, since the school board decided to put elementary and middle school together, going from grade 1-8. Next year was high school.

* * *

The 4 friends, plus Cartman, were eating lunch. Stan and Kyle had both brought their new favourite food, nutella and chip sandwhiches. Kyle had made an extra for their poor friend, Kenny, who never had a lunch with him. Kenny was disgusted as Kyle first was, but ended up eating it all in starvation.

Cartman had his side of the table piled in food. He had about 3 bags of cheesy-poofs, pop-tarts and a bottle of Pepsi. If it was even possible, the bulbous boy had gotten even fatter.

Stan, with nutella all over his face and chips sticking out the side of his mouth, noticed something was wrong. Kyle wasn't saying as much, and looked upset. "Kyle, dude, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kyle said right away. Kyle was not okay. Sure, he felt closer to Stan, but he felt farther away from happiness.

After Stan had left the night before, his happy thoughts were soon replaced with bad ones. His parents came home from work, and things went in a downwards spiral. Gerald thought that Kyle was gay for Stan. Yes, he was, but Kyle wouldn't admit to it. Whenever his dad would comment on them in a romantic way, he said it in a disgusted voice, and had even told him he better not like him. Sheila, was as well a homophobe.

When they ate supper that night, the subject came up again.

"Kyle, you and Stan still seem to be very close. You're sure your not... you know..." Kyle's father was obviously avoiding the word 'gay'.

"Of course he isn't Gerald! Our little bubelah knows better! He knows that gays aren't accepted. He wouldn't such a thing!"

Those words hurt Kyle more then any other comment they had ever said about him. He felt like a bad person for lieing to his parents. He knew there was nothing they could do to make him straight. Sure, he liked girls, a lot even, but he also liked Stan, a boy. There was no changing him. He wasn't repulsed my himself, he just wished his parents wouldn't be, either. Why couldn't everyone be as accepting as Stan?

Kyle had been replaying that conversation over and over in his head, completly blanking out from Stan trying to see if he was okay.

"Kyle? Kyle? KYLE!" Stan was snapping his fingers in front of Kyle's face. The boy had been sitting there, stairing off into space for minutes.

"Wh-wha-what?" Kyle shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You sure you're okay, dude?" Stan was becomming concerned.

"I'm... I'm fine."

"Alright then," Stan still wasn't convinced. He grew even more worried when Kyle has continued to seem distant all day.

"Kyle! Class is over!"

"Oh, sorry dude," Kyle was still distant during his last class. He had completly spaced out and hadn't realised it was time to go home. If Stan hadn't been there, he probably would have sat there for another hour. He couldn't stop thinking about everything insulting or homophobic his parents had ever said.

"Wana walk home?"

"Sure Stan."

The two boys were half way home, when Stan was getting annoyed by not knowing what was troubling his friend.

"Alright dude. Time's up. Tell me what's wrong, now."

"It's just... family stuff. You know?"

"Okay, well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here. You know that, right?"

"Thanks. I'm good though. Nothing major is going on," Kyle lied. He oh-so-badly wanted to tell Stan everything, but he couldn't without letting it slip that he loved him. He had to stay upset for now, no matter how bad things at home were.

* * *

Alright that one was about 1000 words. Better then usual, and I have to go for review!


	3. I can't deny it

Kyle thought that things couldn't get worse. Boy, they sure did.

"KYLE GET IN HERE!" Ike, Kyle's seven year old brother screamed to his much hated sibling.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kyle was obviously annoyed as his brother had called him up while he was finishing off his homework. "Now what do you want, ya litlte brat?"

"Did you know that I was home yesterday?"

"N-n-noo..." Kyle's face went white. What if Ike had heard Kyle coming out to Stan?

"Nervous, I see. I know exactly what you're thinking. 'Did Ike hear me telling Stan I was a faggot?' The answer, is yes." Kyle couldn't help but think that his little brother had developped a potty mouth, just like he had when he was his age. That thought was pushed away as realisation sunk in. Ike knew. He could tell his parents.

"Uhh..."

"Don't even try and deny it, fag."

"Don't you dare tell Mom or Dad!"

"Oh don't even worry about that. I'm telling them, no matter what. There's no stopping me, fag!"

Kyle's eyes went wide, and his body trembled. If his parents found out, they wouldn't let him hang out with Stan alone in his room. Sure, they weren't dating, but his parents wouldn't listen to him, even if he begged them and told them nothing was going on with him and his best friend.

Before he could even yell at his little brother, they heard the front door opening. Sheila was home. Ike's face lit up, as he rushed to the kitchen where their mother was putting away her purse.

"Oh hello boys. How was your day?"

"Mom I have something very interesting to tell you!"

"Oh that's nice Ike! Can it wait until dinner? Maybe your father would like to hear about this big news."

"Great idea, Mom!" Kyle didn't have to read Ike's mind to know what he was thinking. He was taunting him.

Kyle quickly went upstairs and attempted to finish his homework, to get his mind off of the horror that was going to happen during dinner. He knew he had surely screwed up his homework, but who cared? The only thing worse then having something bad happen, is waiting for it to happen. He could picture dozens of senarios in his mind of his strict parents, most ending with Kyle being kicked out.

* * *

After the Broflovski's started eating their dinner, Sheila spoke up.

"So, Ike, you said you had some big news?"

"Kyle's gay," Ike said right away. He looked normal, but Kyle could tell he was smirking inside. Kyle staired at his shoes, not saying a word. He knew that denying it would only make things worse.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT!"

"Kyle! Is this true!" Gerald was obviously angry.

"Dad-" before Kyle could continue, his mother intrupted him.

"No son of ours is going to be gay, you faggot!"

"Mom!" Kyle was shocked that his mother would use such language.

"Ike, go finish your food in your room," their father demanded. "Now, Kyle, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sheila broke into hysterics. "What did we do wrong, Gerald! I'm an awful mother!"

"Mom, there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Yes Kyle, there is! If the other moms at the church find out, we will be hated!"

Sheila rambled on and on about how many things were wrong with Kyle. All that was going through Kyle's mind was 'how could my parents be so unaccepting!'.

"Kyle, your mother and I need to talk about this. Please go to your room. No finishing dinner," Kyle's father said, pointing towards the stairs.

A small teat escaped the corner of Kyle's eye. He didn't go to his room, though. He went to the top of the stairs, where he could hear his parents perfectly.

"What did we do wrong!"

"Now now Sheila, it's okay. Stephan said that when his son, Butters was bi-curious, they sent him to a camp called New Grace, where they 'pray the gay away'. Maybe Kyle should go there?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Gerald!"

Kyle knew one thing. He was not going to that camp. While his parents started to take about the cost, he ran into his room, grabbed a bag and threw his clothes in. He stuffed his cell-phone into his pockets, and grabbed his spare jacket. He swung his bag over his shoulder after putting his jacket on, and snuck out the window when he heard his parents knocking at the door.

As soon as his parents barged in, Kyle was outside. He ran as far as he could before he was out of breath. He could see the park nearby, and walked there. He hid under the slide, and pulled out his phone. Who could he call? There was Kenny, Butters, and of course, Stan. Stan was the only one who knew his secret, besides his family. It had to be him he called.

Kyle dialed Stan's house number, and waited for someone to pick up. He started to cry, and his voice was choked up as someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" Kyle could tell Stan's mom, Sharon, had picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Marsh. Can I talk to Stan please?" Kyle sniffled, hoping that Sharon would sense something wrong.

"Well, he's eating right now,"

"Please, it's an emergency!" Kyle managed to choke out.

"Well, I guess you sound upset, and Stan is already finishing up, so I guess so."

"Thank you!"

"Hey dude-" Kyle cut him off.

"Stan! Oh my god,"

"Kyle! Holy shit, what's wrong! Where are you!"

"The... the park..." Kyle couldn't stop sniffling.

"I'll be right there," and Stan hung up.


	4. Stop Rewind, and play

M'kay so I have no idea where I'm heading with this story. It is not how I pictured it, but hey, it's okay! And I have a little Degrassi quote in here :) For those Degrassi fanatics like moi, who do you like? I 3 Eli! :)

* * *

"KYLE!" Stan rushed up to his friend, who was sitting underneath the monkey bars, hugging his knees to his body, shaking. Stan was out of breathe and sweaty.

"Stan..." Kyle hugged his crush, and backed away. "Dude, you're all sweaty. Gross dude."

"Oh you like that, huh?" Stan laughed and hugged Kyle again, making sure to get his stink all over the other boy.

The two had a playful and friendly fight for a few minutes, before Stan remembered why he was there. Kyle had also forgotten, and wanted this moment to last forever.

"Kyle, what's wrong?"

"My...Mom and Dad... ran away..." Kyle muttered all at once. He had forgotten for a few short moments, but everything was rushing back to him.

"Stop. Rewind, and play."

"Want me to start from the beginning?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Alright so Ike was home yesterday, and heard what I told you. He told Mom and Dad, and they were pissed. They were gona send me to that Pray the Gay away camp, so I ran away."

"Holy shit dude," Stan sat closer to Kyle, and gave him a side-hug. "wait, this is all my fault!"

"How so?"

"If we had went to my house, like you suggested, Ike would have never heard you!" Stan smacked his forehead, and sighed.

"No, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. You're not the faggot!" Stan looked as he was about to confess something, but changed his words .  
"Is that how they make you feel? Sure, your bi, but dude, nothing is wrong with that!"

"Nervously, Kyle placed his head on Stan's shoulders, sighing. He just wanted to curl up to Stan and escape the pain of life.

Stan, sighing as well, put his head on top of the green ushanka that was being pushed in his face. Both boys thought of how gay it probably looked, but they didn't care. They stayed like that for a little while, before Stan spoke up.

"Listen, if you want, you can stay at my house tonight, and you know, figure things out."

"Really?" Kyle looked up, his face was starting to look slightly happier.

"Hand me your phone," Kyle passed his old, ugly phone to Stan.  
"Hey mom, can Kyle stay the night?" Stan spoke into the phone. Kyle pressed his ear to the other side, trying to hear their conversation.

"Well I don't know, it's a school night..."

"Please, it's an emergency!"

"Well alright, I guess."

"I love you, Mom! We'll be home before 8," at that, he hung up.

Stan returned the phone, and stood up. He offered his hand to Kyle. Kyle, accepting it, pulled himself up and started walking.

"You ready to head to your house?" Kyle asked.

"Sure dude. If you are?"

"Yeah one sec," Kyle pulled out his phone again, and texted his little brother, who was much to young to have a phone, but had one anyway.

_Fuck you _

Stan, peering over the red-head's shoulder, chuckled as Kyle hit the send button.

"Well now that they know I'm not dead, let's go!"

They walked home, almost in silence, other then a few comments here and there. Theire hands brushed up against each-other by accident once or twice. Each time, Kyle would yank his hand away, and Stan would smirk.

_Why is Stan being so nice to me?_ Kyle thought. _ He's just being a great friend. I mean, he couldn't like me like that. No, for sure he couldn't. He's just a nice guy._ Kyle was still doubting himself, but he didn't want to get his hopes up, he couldn't get his hopes up.

When the boys arrived at Stan's house, they went straight for Stan's room. Neither of them wanted to risk Sharon asking any questions, or about why Kyle was seemingly crying over the phone. The two didn't even pass her, as she was probably in the kitchen, still cleaning up from dinner. They did pass Stan's father, though. Luckily he was watching football, and didn't say much.

"Hey boys. Kyle staying the night?" Stan mumbled a 'yes' and Randy just nodded his head, letting them know not to say any more. Fine by them.

They played video games, trying to ignore what had happened earlier. Kyle, because he wanted to get his mind off of things and be happy, at least for a little while. Stan, because he didn't want to upset his best friend any further by asking questions.

When ten o-clock rolled by, they started getting ready for bed. When Stan went to brush his teeth, Kyle realised he hadn't remembered to bring pajamas. _Shit,_ Kyle mentally smacked himself. He had to go in his boxers. Great, what a better way to have an akward moment with his crush.

Stan walked in, not even looking at Kyle. He could see out of the corner of his eyes, and knew that what Kyle needed right now was not an akward moment. He had known him long enough to know that things like this embarrassed him.

Stan went and grabbed an extra blanket, and threw it at Kyle. The two had stopped sharing the bed last year, when Cartman called them gay for it. That incident had something to do with Kyle realising his feelings for his best friend. People had called them similar things when they were younger, but they never thought anything of it, other then to retort with another insult at the person who said it.

Stan flicked off the light, and they tried to go to bed. Kyle couldn't sleep, and neither could Stan. Neither of them knew the other was awake. Kyle started to sob into his pillow, trying to to wake his friend, who to his knowledge, was asleep. Stan heard everything, and was growing even more worried.

* * *

So that was around 1000 words. I promise right now that I will never let it become under 800 words. If I break my promise, you can cyber-break my pinky's.

But 4 chapters in 2 days is good, no matter how many words, right?

Anyway, I have gotten tons of chapter alerts and favourites, but not too many comments. I appreciate anything, none the less, but I know you guys can do a better job at reviewing! Come on, leave me a review. The button down there is lonely :(


	5. I'm not a stalker!

I feel bad that I didn't update yesturday! My super best friend and I(I know you're reading this buddy! Hi! you got a shout-out!) wrote this little Creek story today :P

And yesturday was Stan's birthday. I made him a card! If you wana see a picture of it, or know what it says, review!

Ima play around with some point of views here. Forgive me if I suck at it. I usally keep the same POV during a story. This is my first time switching! I want to give them both a different style of writing(get it, Style? :P yea, I didn't laugh either.) but I'm not sure how it will turn out.. :/

And this one is a bit more innapropriet. :) And there is a sub-plot goin' on. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Stan's POV**

Ugh where's my stupid alarm clock? Is it 7am already? Why do alarm clocks have to sound to stupid? Time for sch-

"Shit dude!" Oh yeah. I forgot Kyle was here. I tripped over him. Well I guess we're both awake now. Last night was pretty hard to fall asleep. I was worried about Kyle. He was crying until I fell asleep.

I can see his face now, in a non-stalkerish way. It's bright red, and his eyes are a bit blood-shocked. He is either extreamly tired, or has been crying all night. Or both. I'm pretty sure it's both.

"Kyle, you alright dude?" I finally manage to ask once we're eating breakfest, by ourselves. Mom and Dad left early for work this morning. Shelly had been staying at her boyfriend's house a lot lately. She's only home half the time. I haven't even met the poor guy.

"Fine."

"You sure? You're eyes were all red this morning.

"Just didn't get much sleep, I guess." I could tell he was lieing. He was figeting. Yeah, not as much as Tweek, but still, more then normal.

"Why not?" I totally got him there. Now he was going to have to tell me he was up all night, upset.

"Fuck it. I was up all night."

"I knew it. Now tell me why," he didn't say anything. "Kyle?"

"Well sorry for being upset after being pretty much kicked out!"

"Well sorry, but is that the only reason? Why wouldn't you just refuse to go to that camp? Why did you have to run away?"

"You ask a lot of questions. 1. No, there's more, but you're not finding out. 2. Mom and Dad are hard to argue with. 3. Something related to number one."

It really hurt me that he wasn't going to tell me why else he was sad. Hell, we're super best friends. He should be able to tell me everything!

"But Stan," this better be good. "I really appreciate you letting me stay here until I get things figured out. Really, dude, it means a lot."

"No problem dude. What are best friends for?"

So, his thank-you actually did mean a lot to me. Partly because-

"Shit dude, we're gona be late!" Kyle freaked, while interupting my thoughts.

**Kyle's POV**

Man, I hate lying to Stan. I was up all night crying and I couldn't tell him everything. Sure, it was mostly because of Mom and Dad kicking me out, but also for something else. When I was brushing my teeth before bed, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Ike. I knew it wasn't going to be good, but I had to read it!

_So u left your laptop home so i creped ya and found out u like stan. im tellin dad _

Shit, why does he have to be such a jerk? I honestly don't know how he became so evil. Maybe Cartman has been brainwashing him while I'm not home.

Stan and I just made it to the bus on time. The bus driver hated kids, which I don't understand, since he drives a Jr. High bus. Right before he drove off we jumped through the doors, making him angry. I think he is even worse then Ms. Crabtree, if that's possible.

**No POV**

While Stan and Kyle were sitting together on the bus, Kenny, their perverted little friend was doing something else, and no, it wasn't jacking off. Well, not this time, atleast.

**Kenny's POV**

I think I was starting to like him. Yes, him. Sure, I love girls, boobs, in particular. That was only a fetish. The thing I really love is, Butters Stotch.

We were nothing alike. He had an innocent mind, filled with lollipops and rainbows. My mind was like a cheesing high, and I had been to hell and back one too many times.

"Well hello there, Kenny!" Butters greeted me, walking to my locker. I had walked to school today. I didn't want Cartman to rip on me for looking a bit nicer today. Sure, I didn't look as good as my lil' Leopold, but still. I wanted to look nice for him.

"Hey Butters!" I greeted with a huge smile. I hadn't exactly told him I liked him. He might be able to figure it out, and I do want him to. I've been making sure to sit closer to him, and to let our hands brush up against one-another's in the hallway. But I mean, it is Butters, and although he may get good grades, he isn't the smartest when it comes to socialising.

"We got gym together next, righto?"

"Righto, Butters. Hey, you hate gym, right?"

"Yeah, because of all that stuff last year. Remember?" I did remember. Butters had told me about it after we became so close. Last year, Steven, Butters' dad forced him to join the cross country club. Butters, not being a good runner, got second to last place. When he went home, his dad made him run for as long as he could before passing out every day. To make sure he didn't stop, he would whack him with a whip whenever he slowed down.

God, I hated his Dad. The only thing that would be bad about dating him is his parents. They didn't approve of homosexuality, and especially not me. I was poor, and his parents have even told Butters to not hang out with me too much.

"Well, I was thinking, and maybe we could skip?" I knew the boy would refuse, but it's worth a shot.

"Well I'd love to, but my Dad would be awful sore about it, ya know?"

"Come on, he won't know. Just tell coach you pitched a tent in the change room and didn't wana come out."

"Sick, Kenny. No way!"

"Please?"

"Well, I guess, if you really wanted me to," he was stuttering a bit, but as long as he would come with me, I was good.

"Yes! Thanks Butters! You're the best!" I took this advantage, and hugged him.

"Gee, Kenny, nobody has ever told me that before and meant it. It sure meant an awful lot!" He was smiling now. I'm glad I can make him happy. I hope to do that forever.

I had a little plan of what we could do. I was hoping on sneaking behind the school and chilling out there, and maybe we could talk about stuff. Like us possibly liking one-another?

**Butter's POV**

Gee, I sure did like Kenny. But he didn't like ol' me, did he? Well I guess it was possible, but not likely. We have gotten pretty close lately, but he could just be a good pal.

I had to use any oppertunity to hang out with him. Boy oh boy, did I want him to like me like that. Maybe I could bring it up when we're ditching. Boy, I hope Dad doesn't find out. He will beat me again. Maybe Kenny would be my knight in shining armor, and save me this time? I sure do hope so.

* * *

So that was a bit longer then I had thought. Please review this time, because I want to know if you like where this is going. What do you think Stan is hiding? Are you a bunny(Butters/Kenny) fan?

Please give me your oppinions!


	6. Scared

Hey there! Sorry it's been a few days. I was at an event at my church youth group, and have been supper busy!

Some say they like the POV changing, some say they don't. I'l try not to switch it around a lot, but if I want longer chapters I'l usually have to switch it once or twice. I'l never switch it like more then 3/4 times though. I don't think that's too much. Please tell me what you think!

Most people are liking the Bunnyness! So there will be a lot more here. This is pretty much just a filler for the Stan/Kyle-ness. This is officially half Style, half Bunny, so if you hate Bunny, you can skip it.

* * *

Stan's POV

Cartman has been giving Kyle an even tougher time then usual. I don't know if he can just tell something is wrong, or because someone told him. The only ones who knew were me, Kyle's parents(obviously) and Ike. Shit, what if Ike told Cartman? They're both evil, Cartman a little bit more, so maybe Ike wanted some help from the master. Let's hope not.

As soon as we walked in this morning, Cartman started pissing Kyle off, like usual. The problem was, he never stopped. Through every class, Cartman was insulting Kyle for every single thing. If he said something, Cartman would give him a hard time about it, and saying things like "Fucking Jew, don't you know you're not supposed to talk unless spoken to?". I'm not sure if Kyle is upset about Cartman, or just super pissed off.

Now, we're at lunch. Kyle didn't have anything. I had completly forgot this morning that Kyle's mom always put his lunch in his bag for him, and he probably didn't even think about bringing anything. While I have a sandwhich, too small to share, Cartman has atleast 5000 calories worth. Kenny isn't here. Where is he? I just assumed he was probably behind the school making out with some girl, but whenever he does that, he is back by now. Maybe he's getting more then a kiss.

Butters isn't here either. That's odd. He never misses lunch, and there's no way in Hell he could be making out with a girl. Maybe the two are together?

"Dudes, where's Kenny and Butters?"

"I was just thinking that. Cartman, do you know?" Kyle asked Cartman, but he had too much food in his mouth to respond. He did flip Kyle off, though.

We went to look for them, leaving the fat-ass to eat. Before we could find them, though, the bell rang.

"Fuck it, let's just go to class," Kyle didn't really care about finding them.

Kyle's POV

"Fuck it, let's just go to class," I honestly didn't care about finding them. Why should I? They could be making out somewhere, and we would bug them. They should be together. I know they like each other. I just know it. I see the way they look at each other, they can't deny it.

Anyway, I don't want to be late for class, either. The school could call my parents, and then the principal would tell the guidance counseler, I would have to tell them what happened and a whole bunch of shit would go down.

I never responded to Ike's text. Why would I? The little mini-Cartman doesn't deserve to know how much he pissed me off.

Cartman was definitely not making me feel better. I don't think he knows anything about when he's pushed things too far. Well, obviously not. He assisted in killing two people back when we were nine. I can't ignore him, that makes things worse.

Butters and Kenny never showed up for class. It's not like I expected them to show up, though. Kenny never shows up late, he just skips. Butters has never done anything like this, so he must be with Kenny. If anyone can convince Butters to do something bad, it's Kenny.

* * *

Gee, Kenny and Butters didn't show up for any classes today. Butters' parents are going to be extremely pissed at him. Kenny's parents probably won't care. He does this kind of shit all the time.

When Stan and I get to his house, we're going to try and find out where I'm going to go. It's too much to ask from him if I can stay there. He said I could stay until I get things figured out, but I don't want to stay there for long. I can't risk his parents trying to help. They are friends with Mom and Dad, so they would call them so we can all 'talk'. Like I'm gona let that happen.

Kenny's POV

Butter's and I were so busy that we didn't realise gym class had ended hours ago, and we had missed pretty much the entire school day. It was completely and utterly worth it though.

After he had agreed to skip, I grabbed his hand and ran out to the back of the school. It wasn't exactly like holding hands, though. I was just leading him out there, but as soon as we got there and I let go, his face was bright red, and he looked a bit sad that I let go.

We sat down, and sat there in silence for a few minutes. I knew I had to break the silence. What a better time to tell him.

"Butters, I fucking love you," no turning back now.

His face lit up instantly, and then changed to confused. Did he think I was lieing? I wasn't, and he needed to know that. "What?" I asked.

"Gee, you're not lieing are you? 'Cause I sure hope not. Kenny, I like you an awful lot, and you sure as heck better tell me you aren't lieing!"

I got up, and sat right next to him, as close as possible. Our arms were touching, and so were our knees. "Butters, I am telling the truth. I really like you," I put my hand on his to prove it. A smile crept up on his face.

"I sure do like you too, Kenny,"

And that's how it happened. That is how I became the boyfriend of the boy of my dreams. We spent the rest of the day talking, about every little thing. We ended up going to Sizzlers to eat lunch after a few hours. We walked in, hand in hand, proud to be together. Once we sat down, I started to play footsie with him. His face went red, which made me laugh, and him giggle.

Once we realised what time it was, and that school was over a half an hour ago, we decided it was time for our day together to end.

"Kenny," Butters sounded worried. He stopped walking, and looked at me. "I'm scared."

"Scared? Why?" I led him over by the hand to the playground a few yards away. We sat on the side of the playground, and he started talking.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble for coming home late. And what if the school called, and said that I didn't come to any of my classes? I would have to tell them where I was. They can't know that I'm gay, Kenny!" He was crying now. I reached over and wrapped my arms around him. He layed his head on my shoulder, and sobbed.

"He'll beat me!" He choked out between sobs. I knew his dad hit him a few times, but I didn't know he beat him up!

"He... he beats you?" I was scared for him now.

He pulled away, stopped crying for the most part, and nodded. "Tell me about it, if you can," I had to know. I didn't want him to get hurt again.

"Whenever I get a bad grade, come home late, or talk back to him, Dad hits me, a lot. Mom doesn't do anything. She just sits there, watches." He pulled his sleeves up. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I could in a way, because I knew his Dad was awful, but I didn't know it was this bad. On his arms were at least a dozen bruises. How had I never noticed those before? I never thought anything of why he wore a long sleeve shirt all the time, even to gym. I wish I had asked before.

I didn't know what to say. I could tell it was hard for him to tell me this. I just hugged him, careful not to hold on too tight.

"When was the last time?" I managed to think of.

"Last week," he looked away.

"Oh, Butters! I don't want this to happen again. I'm so sorry I let you skip school. I'm sorry you're going to go home late. I'm so sorry. If he hits you today it's all my fault. I can't let him do it!" It was all my fault. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be late, he would have gone to school, and gone straight home. And he wouldn't have a boyfriend.

"Kenny, today I was happy for the first time in awhile. Don't feel guilty. I'd rather get beaten and have been with you all day. It's worth it," he hugged me again. He got up and started walking. "I have to go home now, and face it whatever is going to happen."

"Can I hide somewhere outside, where I can, you know, here what happens? I need to know that you're okay. I can't let him hurt you."

"I don't want you to hear me get hurt, Kenny. I'll call you, if I can. Okay?"

"Okay, but be strong," at that, he walked towards his house, and went in.

There was no way I could go home. I had to know what happened. It's like a movie you can't look away from. I crouched down by the only open window I could find, where I could see his dad, head towards the turned off T.V. I heard the door open, Butters walking in. His Dad got up, and I bent down, so I could hear, but not see. They can't see me.

I heard a loud noise, and Butters cry.

* * *

I'm sorry that this is very Bunny-ness. It's like Degrassi. So many things happening at once. I changed the summary, so it says Bunny, too. I promise to make a lot more Style happen. If you want, you can skip the Kenny and Bunny POVs if you really hate it.

But this was long! If I get some reviews, I'l post another chapter tonight! I want to keep writing, so please review!~

Sorry 'bout the change(adding tons of Bunny)


	7. Or kill Cartman

Hey, sorry I didn't get to update last night! I've been getting an average of 3/4 reviews per-chapter. Can we shoot for 5? I'm not going to say 'Il update when I get 5 reviews' because I hate when people do that. But I want to aim for 5! I get like 75 visitors for one chapter in a day. So can at least 5 of you review it? Puhleasee!

Anyway, I don't know where this is going to go. I don't plan ahead very far. I don't even know anything. Just what Stan has been hiding. Want to find out this chapter? Maybe. Not sure yet. Most definitely in either this one, or the next.

Remember, read and review!

* * *

**Stan's POV**

_**Brainstorm**_

_**-Kyle calls his parents and talks and sees what happens**_

_**-Kyle lives here, but he refuses to**_

_**-Kyle lives in a box for the rest of his life on some random street corner where the prostitutes go**_

_**-Kyle goes home and faces whatever happens**_

_**-Kill Kyle**_

_**-Kill Ike**_

_**-Kill Ike and then Kyle can go home**_

_**-Kill Cartman just for fun and Kyle and I run off to New Jersy and become tanned freaks**_

I look up from the ripped out notebook paper with our ideas. Clearly, we are awful at brainstorming. Half the things we came up with involved killing someone. There were only 3 we came up with that were resonable.

"So out of these, you can either live here, call your parents or just go home."

"Or kill Cartman," he adds.

"Or kill Cartman," I agree.

"Well I guess maybe I could call them?" He was hesitant, and the look on his face told me he definately did not want to call his parents. "Do you think it's too soon? Like, it has only been a few days. But I don't want to stay here for long, and yeah."

"I told you that you can stay as long as you want. And I think you should call them. Just say you're with a friend. Then they won't know for sure where you are. Maybe they will say they were wrong? You never know."

I knew I was rambling. I didn't care. I just wanted to figure this shit out. I mean, Kyle is my best friend. I will be here for him no matter what, no matter how much either of us fucks our lives.

**Kyle's POV**

"Thanks, dude. I know, I think I should call them. But they don't get home from work until later. I'll wait until tonight."

"Good idea," Stan smiled and his eyes darted towards the floor, looking away from me.

"I love you, dude," I knew Stan would think I said it in a friendly way. As long as he knows I care about him, it's okay. Sure, it would be great if he liked me back, but I doubt it.

His face turned red. "I love you too, man," he hesitated. He just means he loves me as a friend. I know it's true. I'm not getting my hopes up. He's probably just finding it weird saying 'I love you' even if it is to me, his best friend.

I want to talk to Mom and Dad. I can't go forever without talking to them. They can't force me to go to that camp. I can run away to a different town. I could go anywhere, and they can't stop me. They can't drag me home and to a camp. I simply won't let them.

Maybe Stan is right. Maybe they will say that they were wrong to be so harsh. Maybe they will accept me for who I am, bisexual.

I know that this time, I am getting my hopes up. It is possible for my hopes to come true, though. Maybe they will be pissed I left, pissed that I'm bi, pissed at every single part of me. Maybe they won't, though.

I can only hope.

**Kenny's POV**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. What was I going to do? I can't watch and do nothing. I can't leave, that would be awful. Do I call '911'? Shit, what do I do? I've never been in this situation before. He is laying on the floor, his dad hitting him every place possible. Can I go in and save him? Maybe if I knock on the door he will stop.

"Never... be... late...again..." Stephan is saying after every swing he kicks at Butters' stomach. I have to do this now.

I run to the front door, and ring the door-bell. I run back to the window, and see if my boyfriend's dad is going for it. He does. As soon as he is out of sight, I signal Butters. He looks up, sees me, and is clearly scared. I jerk my head to the side, telling him to come over. He gets up, slowly, and stumbles as he walks. I give him my hands, and pull him out right in time.

Stephan comes over, looks around for Butters, and then sees us. His son is right next to me now, with a black eye, a missing shirt, and a multicolored stomach. It's hard to look at him, but I don't care. I just need to make sure he is safe, and doesn't have to go through with this ever again.

I do the only thing I can think of. I grab Butters' hand, and run.

* * *

Clifthanderrr!

I know it was short. Like a bit under 1000 words. I will write another chapter right after though, because even if you have to wait 10 seconds to get to the next chapter, it's still a clifthanger, right?

Anyway, review this chapter, and the next, pleaase! It really means a lot. If your comment means enough to me, I'l thank you for it in a chapter!

Please tell me what you think is going to happen. I love hearing what people think will happen, because sometimes they are right, sometimes completely wrong.


	8. Payphone problems

**Kyle's POV**

"You can do it," Stan tells me, and grabs my hand for reassurance. His hand is soft, and felt like I always imagined holding it felt like. Sure, this isn't like holding hands on a date or anything, but it feels right.

I'm about to call my parents. They should be home now, and Ike should be at hockey pratice tonight, so no disturbing little brothers to tell me to fuck off.

I dial the number. I'm suddenly nervous.

I hold the phone close to my ear. I squeeze Stan's hand, even more scared now.

The phone is ringing.

They pick up.

"Hello?" My mother's familiar voice answers. I think she might be a little easier to talk to then Dad, but I'm still nervous. I suddenly forget everything I had planned on saying. Shit.

"H-hi m...mom..." I stutter. Shit, I can't remember anything! "...we need to talk," I manage to remember. Easy enough.

"Kyle, honey! I'm glad you called. We do need to talk. Hold on, let me go get your father," suddenly, I'm not nervous anymore. I just want to get this over with, and stop the anxiety of not knowing what will happen.

A gust of wind hits Stan and I, and we both shiver. We're outside Tom's Rhinoplasty using a payphone. If something bad did happen while talking to my parents, I don't want them to know where I'm calling from.

We wait for what seems like forever, but it's only been a minute or so. Finally, Mom and Dad both say something at the same time.

"Hi," Dad says.

"Sweetheart, we are both here. Time to talk. Are you alone?"

"Uh, yea," I lie. Stan is right next to me, and can hear everything we say.

"Okay, you should be alone for this, because Ike told us some un-pleasing fact, and I don't think anything has happened between you two yet, unless you were out fucking all day," shit.

"GERALD!" Mom does not like the language. Stan is here, and they know I love him. I can't tell him to leave! It would be rude, but I guess unless I want him to know, I have to.

"One sec, Mom and Dad."

"Sure sweetie," I hold the phone to my jacket, so they can't hear what I'm saying.

"Stan," I whisper, "can you go and stand like, 10 feet away? I don't want you to hear this."

He looks disappointed, but follows my instructions anyway. I lift the phone to my ear once again.

"Back," I say.

"Alright. You see, Ike told us you like your little friend, Stan," perfect, just perfect. Now that they know, I can't hide it from Stan any longer. I promise myself I will tell him after this conversation.

I sigh, and Dad starts talking. "We realised that we can't make you straight, but that doesn't mean we accept you. If you promise to never say anything about liking guys, and pretend to be straight you can live with us, and we will never mention it again," I wave Stan over. I want his opinion.

Once Stan comes over, I lie to my parents and tell them to repeat that, because the line was fuzzy and I couldn't hear him. I want Stan to hear that. After Dad repeats it, I hold the phone to my shoulder, pop another quarter into the payphone and ask Stan for his opinions.

"Dude, are you sure you can pretend to be straight? I mean, they don't really love you if they don't accept you, right? I mean, I guess you could go, because you need a place to live, and since you won't live with me, then that's the only other option."

I know that I will have a hard time living with parents where I have to pretend to be something I'm not, but tons of kids have to do that. I need to accept the offer, no matter how hard life will be afterwards.

I accept, and they tell me to come home. "Not yet," I say, "later. I need to do some things first."

I end our conversation, and sigh. "Dude, this is going to be hard," I tell Stan.

We start walking, to who knows where. I decide to tell him. I have to, it's now or never.

"Stan, I have to tell you something."

"Is it why you made me leave, back there?"

"Kinda," I prepare for the worst to happen, "they found out who I like, because of Ike."

"You mean, the guy you like?" He looks nervous. I nod.

"Tell me who it is, Kyle."

I stop walking, turn towards him, and nod. "You," I mumble, hoping he doesn't hear me, but at the same time hoping he does. I do want him to know, but only because I want him to like me back. We're two guys, two best friends. We shouldn't be together like that, but I don't care. I love him, and I want to be with him no matter what.

He looks confused, and sort of happy. He sits down at a bench that was close to us, and stares at the ground.

"Want me to leave?" He doesn't say anything.

"I'll leave," I turn to go, but he shakes his head. I nod, and just stand there. After a moment or two, he does the unexpected. He stands up, and hugs me.

"Me too," he whispers into my shoulder, "me too."

Suddenly, my life seems a whole lot better.

* * *

Ooo but what happened with Bunny? I felt like I owed you guys some more Style. Puhlease tell me what you think. New chapter either tonight or tomorrow, but prolly tomorrow because my wrist hurts like crazy.

I suddenly have a few things I want to do in this story, mostly depressing, sad, hard life kinda things, so if you were looking for a happy happy-joy-joy kinda fic, then stop reading, cause it won't turn out like that.

Man, I have been swearing a lot in theese, which is weird because I refuse to swear in real life.

Review!

xoxo


	9. High hopes

I know, I know, don't kill me. It's been a few days. But that isn't all that bad, right? I mean, we got that new episode last night! I just watched it, being a Canadian I have to wait until it comes online.

It was alright, but Kyle wasn't in it, other then a bit. Was he one of the friends of The coon? I didn't recongnize him or anything.

Anyway I didn't get many reviews, but thanks to the people who did. Review this please? I'll try and make it longgg! :)

PS; Is anyone on here participating in NaNoWriMo? If so, comment! I'd love for you to tell me about it! You can find me on the ywp. under meghan486 :)

And if anyone I know in real life is reading this, please excuse the akwardness of knowing someone like me writing something that happens in the 7th paragraph ;)

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

We ran and ran until we couldn't breathe. Butters' dad followed us with his car for a little under a mile, but we lost him by hiding behind some old dude's house. Even so, we kept running after that. We needed to get away from him, and we never know, he could end up finding us. I can't let that happen.

The only good thing about Stephan forcing Butters to run so much back then was making it so we could get away from the bastard. I was far more tired then him once we stopped. Still, everything would have been better if that incident didn't happen. Maybe then he wouldn't have gotten beat so much afterwards, and he would have been safe.

And here we are, at the park in the next town over. The adorable boy is wearing my jacket, leaving me with an old Terrance and Phillip shirt, the show we all grew out of. Well, all of us except Cartman. By now, Butters isn't in so much pain, he does have a rainbow of colors on his body, but it doesn't hurt him to lay down, which he is doing right now, next to me.

I grab his hand once more, and entwine our fingers together. I turn my head to see him doing the same. His eyes are so big, so blue. Although we both have blonde hair and blue eyes, we look nothing alike. His hair is much lighter, like sand. Mine on the other hand, reminds some people of corn, and not just because said person imagines everything as food. I'm sure it's obvious who I am thinking about, the fucking fatass.

I have the most adorable boyfriend in the universe, I swear it. Sure, I come second as the best looking boyfriend, not to brag or anything. Let's face it, I'm hot. Sure as hell not modest, though.

"Kenny, you're staring again," Butters reminded me. He had caught me starring at him a lot lately. How could I help it? It's hard not to stare at something so gorgeous.

Instead of responding, or reminding him for the ompteenth time, I kiss him. This is our first kiss, and it is happening right now. So soft, lovingly. None of the girls' I had kissed were this amazing. Our lips moved perfectly together.

After the two of us came out for air, I wrapped my arms against the now sitting boy's waist, pulling him closer. A few seconds later, he did the same to my neck. This was the first kiss I ever shared with someone that was not sexual, just pure romance.

After what seemed an eternity of happiness, we finally pulled apart. I wish I could be that close to him forever.

**Kyle's POV**

When I accepted the proposal of moving back into my house and never again mentioning my sexual orientation, I completely forgot the whole 'asshole of a younger brother' part. I forgot he knew everything. If he found out I liked Stan from my computer, he must have found out other things. I know I shouldn't have written things that were so private on my computer, but where else am I to write them?

Mom and Dad pretend that everything is normal when it's not. Things will never be normal if I can't be who I really am around them. Ike doesn't say anything about me to or around our parents, but when they're gone, the torture starts, and it just so happens that now is one of those times.

"So, how is your faggy little relationship going?" He knew nothing about the short moment Stan and I had together, but that doesn't mean he doesn't treat me like more happened. It was just a hug, and I think it was him telling me he likes me back. We didn't say anything else since he left soon after to go in the other direction of his house, and me to mine.

I think he was telling me he liked me, but I'm having a hard time believing it. I guess I should have gotten my hopes of for him liking me, instead of my parents accepting me, because that's how it ended up.

Ike still stood there, in front of me, waiting for a reply. I roll my eyes, push past him and head to the fridge, making another nutella/chip sandwich, smiling at the memory of the day we created them.

"God Kyle, you're so gay that even the food you eat is faggy."

"That's enough, Ike!" I practically yell. I've had enough of this shit. Him being a homophobe is much worse then me being bi. In fact, there was nothing wrong with me, only him. "You shut your fucking mouth, and listen," I say before he can retort. "there is nothing wrong with being bi. And there is a difference, by the way. I am not gay. I like girls, too. It wouldn't matter if I was, though, because there is no difference between straight people and gay people. We're all the same," I smile at my little speech. It felt good to stand up for something so important in my life, even if I did only say it in front of one person.

He is clearly not as impressed with my speech as I was, because he keeps on making fun of me. "Making faggy speeches now, aren't we?" Before I can eat my sandwich, I chuck it at his face. Me with my bad aim, it ended up hitting his shirt, but as long as it hit him, I'm happy.

After that, everything happened so fast. You would have never known that someone so much smaller, so much younger could be so much stronger. He angrily walked over to me, and I just expected him to push me back and swear in my face, which is what he always does. But no, he had to come over, and punch me in the face with more force then even I had ever used. I never knew a blow to the face would hurt so much.

In reaction, I pushed him back. Sadly, I didn't use as much force as I had planned. He moved back only an inch, and was still more angry then I had ever seen him. The much younger boy proceds to kick me in the balls, causing me to fall down in pain. Yes, it does hurt more then it looks.

Just the other day, after that one moment with my best friend, I thought that maybe things would be better. Here I am now, laying on the kitchen floor, in pain, less then twenty-four hours later. Stupid, stupid me.

Mom and Dad come home not too much later after that. There is nutella on the floor, and apparently that is enough to outrage a mother. Not only does that make her mad, but Ike tells her that I hit him, and nobody believes me when I say what he did to me. And I didn't hit him, only throw a sandwich at him and push him ever so lightly. Nobody believes me. Nobody ever believes me.

My punishment is no supper, which according to them is a big deal. Not so much to me. I go upstairs to my room, and head straight to my computer. I delete everything that Ike had surely read, and deleted the things I hit extra well, so he could never read them.

Once I'm done, I log onto my MSN and see three names online- Bebe, Token and _Stan_.

**Kyle says: Hi.**

**Stan says: Hey :) Suppp?**

**Kyle says: Life sucks. Help me.**

**Stan says: Ohno what happened?**

**Kyle says: Rents act as nothing happened, Ike beat me, Mom and Dad pissed at me. Nobody believes me.**

**Stan says: You eat?**

**Kyle says: Nope. Punishment=no supper.**

**Stan says: Meet me at Sizzlers. 15 minutes.**

**Kyle says: kay bye :)**

**Stan says: cya soon ;)**

_**Stan has logged off**_

I know sneaking out again would piss everyone off even more, but I don't care. They want to ruin my life, go ahead, but at least let me have so fun while you're at it.

* * *

That was actually my first kissing scene. I know I suck at it, but I will get better. It's hard for someone to write a kissing scene when you haven't kissed a guy since 7 years old ;)

And pleasee review!~ I need to know if you guys like it, because I'm not sure where everything is coming from. Remember, I don't plan.

And depressing stuff in the next chapter! :/


	10. Your love is no lie

Oh wow, thanks so much guys! I got a bunch of comments! I woke up and checked my email, and there was like 6 new comments! It means so much guys, seriously! And yeah, I'll try and work on my dialogue, just for you, Dezzi! Promise! :) And my friends and I do occasionaly say no shit sherlock ;) It might take the time with my dialogue issues, but it will get better, eventually.

And the Style will get happier, but not Kyle. If that makes sense to you! And with Bunny, well, you're gona have to see what happens.

And it is going to get supper depressing maybe even slightly emo in the next few chapter, so if you don't wana read depressing hard-core sad stuff, then don't read it! There might be some stuff like that in this one, but I'm not H.I.V positive yet ;)

Oh and I saved this chapter while I was listening to "Your love is a lie" by Simple Plan, hence, the name. Youtube the song, it's great!

Here you go! And by the way, this is the longest one yet! ;D

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

When I got to Sizzlers, Stan was already there, waiting for me outside. We exchanged 'hey dudes', and walked inside. When we got to our booth, it was slightly awkward. We always came here with Kenny and Butters, never alone. It was weird to sit on the opposite side of the booth, since we always sit together.

We sat in silence, reading our menus, for no reason at all. We both knew what we were getting, we always got the exact same thing, every single time.

"So," Stan broke the silence, closing his menu. "tell me what happened."

I started from the beginning, even saying the whole part about Ike creeping my stuff. I'm surprised I was brave enough to say that he found about me liking him. Stan nodded, saying 'mhmm' every time I made a point. Finally, when I was done, he started talking again.

"Rough man. They don't know you left?" I shook my head. "you wana talk about it? Or take your mind off of it. Your choice."

I told him I wanted to take my mind off of it, and he seemed glad. Maybe all my family crap was annoying him. We ordered our food, and made small talk until it came. Never once did either of us mention me liking him, or him liking me. In a way, I was glad. It could be awkward. At the same time, I wanted to talk about it, to know if it was stupid of me to ever like him, to ever even think he could like me back.

Once the food came, though, Stan risked the awkwardness, and brought it up. Maybe he thought that if it got awkward, we could always eat and save ourselves the pain of just sitting there.

"So, Kyle," he started, with a full mouth, but at the same time was smiling. "I like you."

"I like you too, dude."

In case he didn't mean it like that, I could always say I meant as a friend. I had to be safe.

"Okay, great. Now that we have that cleared out of the way, let's talk about it," I thought I would be the one who always had to talk about things, but I guess Stan is a talker too.

"Alright..." I said, nervously.

"Parents don't know. Only you, and Kenny know."

"Kenny?" I never told Kenny about my liking Stan. I'm surprised Stan let it slip.

"He figured it out, I mean, he said he had a very strong 'gaydar'. But do you care if people know?"

"I mean, I wouldn't mind, but if everyone knows, then Mom and Dad will find out. They said that I was never to bring this stuff up, so they would get soo pissed if I got a boyfriend."

"You wana be my boyfriend?"

"Are you asking me to be, or are you asking if I asked?"

"Both," he procedded to shove a french-fry into his mouth.

Now I officially had my first boyfriend, and hopefully the only one I will ever have. I'm surprised he doesn't think this is a big deal or anything. I sure do, but I'm happier if he doesn't act as it is. I just can't believe he likes me, like that. I mean, I guess we've always had the strongest friendship out of anyone in South Park, but who knew it would ever turn into anything romantic?

"So, we shouldn't tell everyone?" He said, after yet another fry.

"I don't think so. But we should tell Kenny and Butters."

"Yea, for sure them."

Kenny and Butters were already gay together as it is, or at least we all think so. And plus, Kenny knows about Stan liking me. They won't be shocked, grossed out or pissed. If they're happy together, then Stan and I can be.

We mostly talked about random things and school related stuff while we finished our food. I was fine with that. It's not like things should change too much now that we are 'together'. Sure, he's my boyfriend now, but I still need my best friend too.

We finished our food after what seemed like forever, and went to pay. I pulled out all the money in my pocket, but Stan stopped me.

"I got this," he winked, and handed the man two $20 bills.

We walked out, and headed towards our homes. Before we parted ways, Stan brought it up again. "You wana go on a date sometime?"

"Well, duh. Tomorrow, after school? Then I won't get in trouble for leaving the house. I can say it was homework stuff."

"Sure, dude. Bye," he said, before leaving.

**Butters' POV**

Gee, that kiss between Kenny and I sure felt special. Yeah, I kissed girls before, but never a boy. And none of those stupid girls kissed as good as Kenny, who had years of experiance. None of the other kisses had been that romantic, either, and I never heard bells, and I sure did this time.

After that kiss, we sat there, laying under a tree, talking until it got dark out. We're headed for Kenny's house now. No way in heck am I steppin' foot in my house again. Stupid dad.

He shouldn't do that. I should have stopped him. I could have told Kenny months ago, and I wouldn't have some of these bruises. I guess maybe if I told him back then, then this wouldn't have happened now. I don't think I would change any of my past, because then, I might not be here with Kenny, holding hands with the boy I love.

I know I can't live with Kenny. I slept over at his house once, and his mattress was so tiny and old that the metal supports were poking my side. It hurt, but it was better then being at home. Still, I don't think I could live there anyway. They don't have enough food for themselves, let alone for me. Plus, I'm sure they don't have any spaghetti-os, and I can't live without my spaghetti-os.

I'll just stay here tonight, and go to grandmas after school or something. Grandma doesn't like Dad either, so I'm sure she wouldn't say anything. Plus, her house isn't too far.

When Kenny and I come into view of his house, a car is there, and I recognize it. It takes me a second, but then I realise. It's my dad's car.

"Holy crackers, Kenny! That's my dad!"

"Shi-out!" Kenny obviously avoided swearing in front of me. What a gentleman!

"Come on!" I grab his hand. He is always the one who starts to run, or comes up with the plan. Not this time. I am not going to let him decide to do something else. There is no way I'm getting caught sneaking out, or much less with a boy, who is now my official boyfriend.

This time, thought, we don't run. We just back up slowly, and walk away. He will be there for quite sometime, getting anything out of Kenny's parents that he can.

* * *

Okay so I stopped it at a bad point, but I had been working on this for awhile so I had to stop.

I worked on it for awhile, and I hope it shows. Give me your honest opinions! I want to try and get a bunch of reviews again. I love reviews... om nom nom... :)

Anyway this one was more happy, but next one=depressing shit.

xoxo

Meghan


	11. Starks or Sizzlers

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, especially SCBunnyGo, for telling me who Kyle was in the new episode. :)

Happy Halloween! I stayed in and watched horror movies, but I was going to dress up as Wendy! :) We look slightly similar. I have a friend who looks like Stan. I`m on a mission to find someone who looks like Kyle, but them I will probably become a freaky stalker. ;)

So National Novel Writing Month starts tomorrow, so I will be pretty busy with that, but I'l try my hardest and add chapters here. Maybe not every 1/2 days but atleast every 3/4 days. Promise I'll never make it more then 4 days unless I go somewhere.

Oh, and when I write, I try to get atleast 500(usually more) words from each POV, or pairing POVs, so like 500 of Kenny or Butters, or both, and same with Stan and Kyle. Just in case you were wondering.

Here we go!

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

"And so now, we're like, official," Kyle explained to me how he and Stan were officially dating. The three of us were by our lockers, the only ones in the hallway. Butters wasn't here today, afraid of his parents coming to the school. Last night, we walked the hour walk to his grandmothers' and he stayed there. She was cool with it, hating Butters' dad and all. She promised to drive him to school every morning, and him and I would walk up there after school.

Stan and Kyle stood there, hand in hand. I was so proud of the two. Their liking each-other was as obvious as Butters and I. The only thing was that Kyle and Stan had a stronger bond then the two of us, as they had been friends forever, and Butters and I only recently. It didn't matter how long we'd been friends, as long as we were together in the end.

I told the two friends/lovers that I would explain everything to Butters, and they agreed. They wanted us to be the only other ones who knew, for now, in fear of Kyle's parents finding out. Neither of them said why it would be bad for them to find out, but whatever. I don't need to know. They don't know anything about what Butters' dad did, so it's cool for them to keep secrets, too.

The bell rang, signaling us to go to class. We all walked off to the familiar room of Mr. Garrsion, and sat down. We no longer had assigned seats, but Kyle, Stan, Butters and I usually sat somewhere close in the middle. Not this time, though. Stan headed for the back row, and Kyle followed suit. I sat in the row ahead of them, in diagnal from Stan.

All through class, I could hear Kyle giggling, and Stan chuckling, silently. In the last ten minutes of class, I was frustrated from not knowing that the hell they were doing back there. I quickly glanced back, doing the 'look-but-don't-look' thing, as Butters taught me. The black-haired boy was passing a note to Kyle, smiling. Passing notes? Gay. Although, I was sure Butters and I would soon be doing the same thing, but I'm sure my notes to him will be slightly more perverse then what Stan must be passing to his boyfriend.

"Stanley! That better be about out lesson!" Busted. Mr. Garrison grabbed the note out of the hands of Kyle, and brought it up to the front of the class.

"We are not to pass notes in class. Let's have a read, shall we?" Mr. Garrison was about to read it, and Kyle's face was red. Stan looked as he could care less, though. "The note reads 'Starks, or Sizzlers?"

"T-th-ats wh-wh-what s-s-she s-s-said!" Jimmy stuttered from the back of class. That's something I taught that boy. If it were anyone else, I would yell that out, but not in reference to Stan and Kyle. For all I know, it could be something dirty.

"Stan! Are you passing innapropriet notes to Kyle in the middle of Math class!"

"What! No, sir!"

"Do not lie in my class! You hear me? Detention for you, after school."

Stan had received quite a few detentions in the past, so he was not mad about this. With only five minutes left in class, Mr. Garrison continued the lesson. A few minutes later, I heard Kyle whispering.

"Starks," he whispered to Stan, but wasn't quite enough.

"Kyle! You can join little Stanley in detention today, too."

"What? No!" Kyle just got his first detention, and he was pissed.

**Kyle's POV**

Shit! Mom will kill me if she found out I got a detention! I don't mind spending the detention with Stan, but not when Mom is going to find out! We might not even be able to go to Stark's pond afterwards, because then I can't use the homework excuse to Mom.

"Shit, Stan! Mom's gona be so pissed at me!"

"Kyle, calm down. It'll be okay, you'll see!" Stan tried cheering me up, but I don't think it's going to work.

"It will be okay," he tried to assure me, and put his arm on my shoulder, stepping closer. The physical contact almost made me forget everything. Almost.

Since nobody else was in the hall, Stan moved his hand from my shoulder, and slid his entire arm around me. Smiling, I step closer to him, and we walked to the cafeteria for recess.

* * *

I managed to go the entire rest of the day without getting in trouble again. I can't get yet another detention, or Mom will go even more balistic.

I still don't know if Stan and I are going to go to Stark's afterwards. I guess now is a good time to find out.

"Are we still on for after detention?" I flinched at that word.

"Sure, dude. If you wana."

"I guess," I was still uncertain.

"You guess? Do you not want to?" Stan looked like he got rejected.

"No, no, I do! It's just Mom will be pissed at the detention, and even more if I come home even later, and what if she finds out about us? She'll kill me, and then you," I was rambling on and on.

"Dude, calm down, you need to have hope. Just come with me afterwards, it'll be really fun. Promise."

I agreed to go. I was going to get in trouble anyway, so I might as well have a little fun.

* * *

The detention part wasn't all bad, as I had hoped. I managed to finish my homework, and since Stan and I were the only ones there, the supervisor left to print out something or call someone once or twice, leaving the two of us to talk about whatever came to mind.

The thing is, though, that I didn't care about getting a detention. It's just like after-school help, spending an hour doing homework. I know Mom will kill me. If I lie to her, it will make things worse. I will probably be able to hide that I was out with Stan afterwards, but I will have to tell her about the detention.

My boyfriend and I quickly arrived at Stark's pond. I smiled at that thought, because I finally had Stan. I still couldn't believe it.

"Wha'cha smiling about?" Stan smiled back, and sat down at the bench infront of us, which happened to be facing the pond.

"Just thinking, about us," I said, sitting next to him. I was finally getting over the awkwardness of the fact that we, the two boys who had always been closest, were now dating each-other. It was nice, being over the awkward moments.

Smiling, Stan replied, "yeah, and what about us?" He slipped his arm around me, as I snuggled closer.

"Just that we are finally together. I mean, I've wanted this for so long, and it's finally happening," I said, the smile never leaving my lips.

"How long have you been waiting for this?" He pleaded for me to tell him. He liked knowing every little detail of things.

"Awhile, I'll tell you that. How 'bout you?" I pleaded back.

"For months."

"What made you figure this out?" Surprisingly, none of this was awkward. It seemed natural, almost.

"Well, I don't think I could find anyone to be with better than my best friend. I mean, I already trust you, and know more about you then any girl, and you the same with me. Somewhere over all the sleepovers and studying, the secrets and the hard times we helped eachother with, I kinda fell for you."

"My sentiments exactly,"

This was perfect. Who better to love then your best friend?

We continued to talk about other things, not relating to our new-found love for each-other. If this was going to work, we still had to have the best friend side, not involving all things romantic.

Somehow, it managed to be 5pm already. I walked him to his house, his being the closest. When we arrived at his drive-way, we shared our first kiss.

It wasn't long, definatly not making out. It was just a simple kiss. Still, it was just as special as if it was the longest, most anticipated kiss ever. It was, indeed, the second part, though.

Stan was the one to kiss me. Afterwards, he simply said 'See you tomorrow, dude,' and walked to his door. Maybe next time it would last longer.

I walked to my house, humming the entire way. I was so happy, nothing could destroy this. That is what I thought, until I got to my house, when realisation sunk in. Mom was going to kill me, and Ike was going to love every minute of it.

* * *

Okay, I know the depressing stuff wasn't in here. It's just leading up to it. I will try to update again tonight, and if not, then for sure tomorrow.

I really hope you liked this chapter. I spent a lot of time on it. Now, if you wouldn't mind clicking that review button under this for me?


	12. Burned

I really appreciate the reviews! Keep 'em comming!

SHIT GUYS! I WROTE A WHOLE FRIGGIN CHAPTER AND MY COMPUTER CRASHED! I SAVED IT BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! The origional of this chapter was so much better! Pleaseeee forgive me for how much this sucks!

Warning: Major make out scene, for me, atleast. Please tell me what you think of it, because I suck at kissing scenes!

_Itallics mean flashback._

* * *

**Butters'POV**

It's so borning up here, at Grandma's. There isn't even a TV! If I got a choice, I defiantly wouldn't stay here, but it's the only safe place I can go. I would much rather go to Kenny's, but I can't for 4 reasons. 1. Dad would find me 2. No spaghetti-os 3. It's stinky and uncomfortable 4. They don't have enough food for them, let alone for me.

I wouldn't really want to stay with Stan or Kyle, who were now officially dating, according to Kenny. Kenny had walked all the way up here after school, just for me! I can't help but feel special that someone so amazing would take their time to spend so much time with me! I really love him.

"So what is there to do in this old house?" Kenny asked, sitting besides me on my bed.

"Not much. We're gona have to find something to do."

"Oh, really?" A grin formed on his lips.

Before I could reply, he had his lips on mine. I know it wasn't the best moment to share a kiss, having my grandmother downstairs and all, but I wouldn't pull away. I enjoyed our last kiss, and I'm sure I would enjoy this one, too.

Just like last time, he wrapped his arms around my waist, as I did the same to his neck. He smelt like cologne, Axe, in particular. He sort of smelled like Stan. He must have borrowed his Axe, because Stan always reeked of it from using too much. Kenny, though, had a perfect amount. The scent drove me crazy.

Kenny's lips trailed down my neck while I started playing with his hair, pushing his orange hood down. He pulled me into his lap, making us closer then I had even been with anyone.

"Wait," I stopped him. I didn't want this to go too far. "Nothing more the kissing, right?"

"Right," he smiled and dove back in, pressing himself even closer to me.

I was sitting on his lap, and our lips were moving perfectly together. It was perfect, and I couldn't possibly feel happier. I grabbed his hoodie and pulled him in closer, if it was even possible. I think it's time I lead. Pushing him back onto the bed, I get ontop of him. Our lips never part as we deepen the kiss. He smiles once he sees me taking charge.

We stay like that for what seems like forever, just kissing. Eventually Grandma pulls me out of my loving thoughts when she calls us down for a snack. Cookies, my third favourite treat after spaghetti-os and of course, Kenny.

**Kyle's POV**

I hold the razor above my wrist. I can't believe I'm about to do this. I push it into my skin until it bleeds the slightest bit. I always wondered what it would be like to do this. I always thought it would hurt worse then anything else. It didn't. I never actually thought I would do this, but after the events that happened today, I knew I would have to.

_I walked into the house, preparing for the worst. I knew Mom would be mad. Before I could even slip off my shoes, Mom jumped at my throat._

_"Where were you, Kyle! You're over two hours late!" She was so clearly pissed. Her face was red with anger, and her eyebrows were raised in suspicion._

_"Mom, I was just," I was interrupted before I could tell her the truth._

_"Don't even try and lie to me! I got a call from your school! You were at detention! For passing notes and talking in class with Stan, they said! How could you, Kyle? You know better!"_

_"Mom, I'm sorry! I didn't think we would get caught!" I knew I was probably saying the wrong things, but I needed to say something._

_"You aren't sorry Kyle! You are in so much trouble!"_

_"We were just talking about homework!"_

_"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. You were probably talking about more faggy things!"_

_"MOM!" I was outraged. She cannot talk like that around her **BISEXUAL **son! As much as she tries and denies it to herself, I am who I am and she cannot change that._

_"You still came hom an hour after your detention ended. Now tell me where you were, this instant!"_

_I didn't know if I should tell her the truth. If I tell her the truth, she will be pissed. If I lie and she finds out about it afterwards, she will be even more angry._

_"I was...um...with...St-" Mom cut me off once again._

_"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WERE OUT WITH STAN? YOUR FAGGY LITTLE BOYFRIEND? GOD, KYLE! YOU WERE NEVER TO BRING UP ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"She was furious. I had never seen her this mad, not even when she started a war with Canada._

_"But Mom, I didn't bring it up, you asked!"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND BLAME ME FOR THIS! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAD A FAILURE OF A SON!"_

_I couldn't take it anymore. She was angrier then I thought she would be, and she obviously wasn't going to talk about it. She wasn't that kind of person. I turned away from my outraged mother, and walked straight for the stairs avoiding her screams and threats. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, she sighed. I could hear her going back to the kitchen, probably to make the supper I wasn'g goint to be aloud to eat. Right before I could turn the handle of my bedroom door, I heard Ike._

_"Going somewhere?" Ike asked in a creepy voice like in the horror movies everyone has seen._

_"Shut it, Ike. Go away. I'm not in the mood."_

_"Kyle, how dare you talk like that to your amazing little brother," he was mocking me, pretending to sound hurt._

_"Screw you," I wasn't playing nice anymore._

_"Come into my room. I have something to show you," I knew it was a trap, but I didn't give two shits anymore. I went in, and was outraged at what I saw. Every picture of Stan and I were lying in a pile over top a piece of wood in Ike's bedroom fireplace he had Dad put in for him._

_"Don't you dare," I warned, but I was too late. He walked over with a lighter, and set one of the pieces on fire before each and every one of them burst into flames. Every picture I had of Stan and I, gone. This meant more to me then a lot. Those pictures of us were memories. The pictures of us playing with frogs by the pond when we were 7. Pictures from our many camping trips. Pictures from when we went to Mexico. Pictures from every event we had done together. Gone. They were all gone. I was never getting them back._

_"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I screamed with everything I had as a tear crept out of my eye. I officially hated my family more then I hated Cartman. I never thought this was possible, until now. _

The cutting made me forget about the pain. The sound of an outraged mother's screams were gone. The image of Ike burning those pictures had escaped my mind. I stopped thinking about where Dad was in all of this. For at least a little while, I escaped my dreadful life.

All I thought about was the pain.

* * *

Did you think that was going to happen?

Okay so the kissing scene was so much better before! I am so mad that it erased! UGHHH I worked so hard!


	13. My little friend Kenny

I've been so busy today! I wasn't sure I would have enough time, but because of all the reviews I decided to procrastinate on my homework and write a chapter!

Everyone excited about finding out who Mysterion is on wednesday?

Here we go!

(PS: Not too much Bunny here, but some. Cute Style. Not too depressing.)

* * *

**Butters' POV**

Kenny and I were staning infront of Stan and Kyle, who were, as we were, holding hands. We seemed to be alone in the hallways quite a lot. I'm not sure where everyone always is, and I don't care. All I care is that Kenny, Stan, Kyle and I all seem happy. Well, Kyle not so much. He seems distant. There's a smile on is face but I can tell it's fake. He seemed cherry while explaining to me how him and Stan are now together, but something just doesn't seem right.

Kyle, nor Stan, did every say anything about their detention yesterday. Maybe Kyle's mom was angry. Apparently she has always been a witch with a b. I've never known her enough to know anything, but I never know. I'm not sure if Kyle and are considered close enough for me to ask him.

After Kenny had left last night, I couldn't stop smiling. Grandma says that I could have my 'little friend'(her words, not mine) over for the night sometimes, but only after I get settled in. I'm nervous for him to stay over. Would we share a bed? I mean, we would before, but that was when we were friends. Now that we're together, it would just seem innapropriet, seeing as we are only thirteen years old. I wonder what Stan and Kyle do now. Surely they aren't doing anything more then Kenny and I.

I don't know if I would mind having Kenny in the same bed as I. Sure, it would be awkward to me, but Kenny has a way of making things seem less awkward then they really are. He doesn't let there be enough to for awkward moments, which I'm thankful for. If it were up to me, there would be a weird pause every now and then

The entire time we were having our snacks yesterday, Kenny and I were playing footsie under the table. Neither of us know if Grandma thinks that 'funny' is bad, but we don't plan on asking her out of fear she will think it's a sin. We've decided to play it safe, for now, atleast. Kenny also looked over at me and smirked everytime Grandma, who was sitting at the table alongside us, would say something. I would wink back, causing him to raise his eyebrows and smile even wider. Man, was he sexy.

**Kyle's POV**

I don't think I'm going to cut again. Sure, it did feel better, but not as good as when I'm with Stan, wrapped in his arms. I also despize the fact that I have to hide my wrists. It's not too hard to wear a long-sleeved sweater, but in gym class it was hard. There was a big red line on my left wrist, and it was pretty obvious. I 'borrowed' someone's wrist-watch from the lost-and-found, and it covered it for the most part. I just hope nobody noticed it peeking out. Especially not Stan. Even if I stopped because of him, he would still be upset I ever did it. He wouldn't understand.

This morning, I was by myself. Ike had left early, but not before telling me how much of a 'fucking loser' I was. Dad has been so busy latey, he barely leaves his office. He's working on some big case that could get us some money. Mom was in her room, probably sleeping a little later. I didn't speak to her once last night after 'the incident'. Cartman was right, she is a bitch.

I feel like a whimp and a loser for giving it up. Sure, it was bad. Everyone agrees with that. But if I can't handle a little pain in the wrist, then I must be a pussy. At least, that is what Cartman would say. Speeking of Cartman, I haven't seen him around lately. He wasn't on the bus this morning, nor was he in school yesterday. Who cares, anyway?

I haven't gotten any alone time with Stan yet today. I know that as soon as I do, though, he will beg me to tell him what happened. I know he will want to know, but I just don't know what to tell him. I can tell him I was in a lot of trouble, but that won't be enough for him. I can atleast tell him what Ike did. It involves Stan, too. He was in those pictures. Maybe he has some extras of some of them.

* * *

Stan is dragging me by the wrist to the bathrooms, and it really hurts. It's my 'hurt' arm. I haven't said anything, but I know I am going to have to soon. As soon as the recess bell rang, he grabbed me.

"So, spill." Stan tells me after he checks to make sure we're the only ones there.

Should I tell him? Agh, I don't know. I'm sure he would help me, but he could be mad that I would do it. I make my desicion.

Without saying anything, I roll up my sleves, and hold out my wrists. The one I didn't cut is slightly brused. I slamed it against the edge of my desk. I didn't hurt as much, but it felt pretty damn good.

Stan's eyes went wide. "You... you did this?" He asked, stepping closer.

I nodded as he lifted my arms towards him. He traced his finger along the line, not noticing my flinch.

"Why?" Stan seemed sad. He wasn't angry, and that was good. He is no good when he's angry. That's when I remember Stan going goth. I was so mad at him for doing that. I didn't understand how he could be so upset, especially only from Wendy breaking up with him. Now I know what it feels like to be sad. No matter what the circumstances, it sucks ass to be this sad. I treated Stan bad when he was depressed. I probably only mad things worse. I hope he doesn't do the same to me.

"Mom hates me. Stan, she absolutly hates me, and thinks I'm a failure."

"Kyle I'm so-" I cut him off. I don't need pity, I need love.

"Ike, too. He burned all the pictures I had of us in my room. Stan, they're all gone!" I shudder as I say it.

I expect Stan to either stand there and not now what to say, or better yet, hug me. He does what I never thought he would do, and picks up my arm yet again. He holds my hand in his, and pulls it to his face, and kisses the marks.

"It will be okay," he whispers, pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer. I chose to fall in love with the right person.

* * *

I know what your thinking. "AAwhhhh!" am I right? I did want another cute chapter. Isn't Stan the sweetest? It wasn't too long, but it was good, right? Bare with me :)

Longer one soon. And it will get sad again. :o


	14. Unlike last time

Thank you so so so much for the reviews! SOme are so funny :) I love reading them! :) Please write more! And sorry I didnt get the chance to write yesturday! So busy with NaNoWriMo!

Man what'd ya think of Mysterion? I won't post it here because some of you haven't seen the episode. But I thought it was Stan before, but after last week, I knew who it was.

Oh and the person saying about their fic about 'your love is a lie', I read that! It was really good! :)

Intense make-out scenes for 13 year olds, am I right? But hell, it's South Park, and stranger things have happened!

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

Man, Butters and I can't go anywhere! Other then his grandmas, we can only go to Starks or some out of the way place. He's so scared about his dad finding out where he is, he won't even walk down the street! I understand that he's scared, and eventually his dad will find him, but he needs to be able to walk down the friggin' street without hiding behind me!

The place we decided on today was Starks. Everytime I think of it now, I laugh. Jimmy saying that's what she said really made me think of the place in a dirty way.

"So, Ken, how do ya think ya did on the science test?" Butters looked at me and asked. I know I failed that, but I don't want Butters to be dissapointed in me. I'm sure he got an A.

"Good. I guess?" I lied.

We had that test after lunch. Kyle walked in smiling, and continued to do so during the entire class. Stan seemed to blush every little bit every time he stopped writing. Thinking about his prescious boyfriend, maybe?

"Butters, did you see Kyle today? In science?"

"Well yeah he's in our class, ain't he? Of course I saw him!"

"No, like, smiling, and stuff."

"Yea, but maybe he was just happy."

"I hope so," I knew Kyle was doing something bad, or something bad happened. He looked so depressed theese past weeks. He even looked sad yesturday before lunch, when he wasn't looking at Stan. I'm glad he was happy today, even if it was just for a class. Maybe before hand he was making out with Stan in a janitors closet? I know that would make me smile.

I grabbed Butters' hand with my own, and entwined our fingers. His hand was cold. It always is, but I think it's kind of cute that he still needs to wear mittens a lot. Everything about him is cute. He's also a good kisser. I didn't know someone with barely any experiance would be that great, but he proved me wrong.

I decide I want to do it again. I grab his other hand, so both our hands are together. I pull myself closer to him, and kiss him quickly. Soon, he's kissing back. He tastes like cookies. He always tastes like food. Once again, everything about him is cute.

I pull away for a second and tell him. "You taste like cookies," I smile, leaning back in.

Seconds later, Butters is the one to pull away. "Well you taste like peppermint." I'm glad to know eating so many mints for breakfest worked for something.

**Stan's POV**

I can't believe Kyle would do that. Sure, I understand he was in a lot of pain, but he didn't need to freaking cut himself! I was no where near mad at him, I just didn't understand. Could life for him be so bad for him to cut his perfect skin? I can't let him do it again.

After him explaining everything to me, I tried to be as romantic and sweet as possible. It wasn't just me trying, though. I really did mean all those things. We stood there hugging for atleast 10 minutes. Afterwards, we went outside to eat our lunch, even though it was cold. We had each other to keep warm, so we were fine.

I feel so safe when I'm with him. Like, when we're together, nothing bad can happen. I'm there for him, as he is for me. I'm so happy we're finally together. I just wish we could be together more often.

"Where to?" Kyle asks me as we leave the school. His parents are comming home late tonight, and his brother is at a friend's.

"Starks, again?" I answer. We go there so much, but we do for a reason. We love it.

So, we head for Stark's, holding hands and walking close as soon as we are out of view from the school. We talk about the test we took earlier, and about how much we hate the gym teacher.

Finally, we get there, but are obviously not able to stay. We hide behind trees, and see Kenny and Butters. Kissing.

"Awhhh," Kyle whispers. It is pretty cute. I'm so happy they're together. They look so happy.

Kyle then blushes, realising that us, two guys, are watching two other guys kiss.

"Come on," I whisper back, directing my head in the direction towards the town. We run for a few seconds, getting away from the two lovebirds. We don't want to spoil their fun.

Eventually, we get into town, and head to the grocery store. I remember I need to get something.

"Dude, I have to get some food," okay, so that something was food. I get hungry, it's not my fault. I'm a tennage boy.

Kyle and I head to the candy section. I spot my favourite chocolate, and ask Kyle if he wants anything.

"Strawberries?" Kyle asks. I meant junk food, but strawberries are good, too.

I nod, and he goes and grabs some, comming back with a small container full. We pay for our food, and head to my house, the only other place to go where we can be alone.

"Here's your food, dude," I throw him the strawberries, which he almost drops.

"Careful, dude, I paid for those,"

"Oh yeah, I can pay you back if ya want?"

"Nah, it's all good."

I bite into my large bar of chocolate, and then get an idea.

"Dude, don't eat those yet!" I say before Kyle can eat one of his strawberries.

"Woah, why not?"

Without answering him, I grab a bowl and put my chocolate inside. I put the chocolate in the mircowave for a few minutes, and wait. Kyle comes and stands next to me, close. We have three minutes, so I use this opertunity to do something I have wanted to do all week.

I stand infront of him, and kiss him. Unlike last time, I don't pull away after 2 seconds. This time, he doesn't, either. He is kissing back before I can take in how amazing it feels.

This is the first time I have kissed someone other then Wendy for more then a few seconds. By far, Kyle is much more amazing then Wendy. Kyle wraps his arms around my waist, and I attempt to do the same to him, but cannot, since he's against the table. Then, I get a better idea. Without letting our lips part, I left him up so he's sitting on the counter. Now he's more my height.

Before any more happens, we part after hearing a beeping noise. At first, I think it's the fire alarm, but then I feel stupid because I remember the chocolate in the microwave. With my hand, I motion for him to wait there. I turn away, but can sense that he's smiling. I take the bowl from the microwave and dip a strawberry into it. Once Kyle realises what I'm doing, he laughs.

I place the bowl next to him, and feed him a chocolate covered strawberry. While he's chewing, he sticks his finger in the bowl, and puts a drop of chocolate on my nose.

* * *

I know, this was so friggin fluffy! But that's good, right?

More drama soon!


	15. Well hello there, Leo

No depressing stuff yet? Whatabout being kicked out for being gay, cutting yourself, and Butters' dad beating him? There will be more, but I'm not sure when. I want to get past the 'new relationship' fluff first :) Do you guys want more depressing Bunny or Style? You pick. Most votes win! :)

Sorry for taking a bit longer to update, but I've been busy, and kinda upset.

And I'm watching South Park now! I got the season 11 box set, and am watching the entire thing today! I'm on the 6th one. 8 more to go! :)

Another creepish kissing scene. Its kinda embarrassing to write them. :)

Oh and I just name the chapters after what I'm thinking when I publish it.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

By the time my parents are supposed to be home, Kyle and are are laying on the kitchen floor laughing, faces covered in chocolate and an empty bowl in between us. What started out being overly romantic ended up being a fight trying to get chocolate on the others faces. I have to say, it was quite fun.

"You wana start to clean up?" Kyle asks me, chocolate all over his face.

"Ugh, I guess we have to."

Kyle gets up before me, and holds out his hand, helping me up. I take his hand, but don't let go after I stand up, and neither does he.

"Where to start?" Kyle asks, looking me in the eyes, smiling.

"Well," I start, letting go of his hand to pick up the bowl that used to contain chocolate, "let's get this chocolate off our faces."

I lead Kyle over to the sink, and grab a piece of paper towel. I turn the sink on, and wetten the paper towel.

"Here," I tell Kyle, and dap off some of the chocolate on his nose, then his forehead, and then the rest of his face. He laughs as I do it, but also slightly blushing.

He does the same to me afterwards, and then we proceed to clean up the rest of the kitchen. There are a few spots of chocolate on the floor and counter, so we wipe them off.

Once the kitchen is cleaned up, we hear Dad pull into the driveway. We run upstairs, leaving the living room to Dad.

Once we close the door, Kyle steps closer to me.

"Ops, I think I missed some chocolate," he smirks.

"Where?" I ask, not catching on. I touch my cheek, trying to wipe it off, not knowing where it is. Kyle chuckles.

"Here, let me get it," he steps closer, still smirking.

He proceeds to kiss me, continuing where we left off earlier. His tongue grazes my upper lip as we deepen the kiss. I now have him pinned to the wall, our lips never parting. His hands are on my back, slowly slipping underneath my shirt.

While this is happening, I remember when we first met. It was the first day of school for the both of us, and we were the most nervous in the class. Cartman was there, too, and his face was covered in chocolate, and he was just as tubby as he is now, just shorter. The teacher placed Kyle and I next to each-other, and we were instantly friends, always sharing crayons.

When my mind returns to the kiss, I realise that we are now sitting atop my bed. Seconds later, I hear a knocking at the door.

"Stan, what the fuck are you doing in there? You sound like you're jacking off!" I hear coming from the other side of the door.

Kyle laughs, and I cover his mouth with my hand.

"DAD! Kyle's over and we're just playing video games!" I lie, signaling Kyle to go set up my xbox, so if Dad comes in we can keep up with the lie.

"Are you sure, son? Because it's alright if you are,"

"He's telling the truth Mr. Marsh!" Kyle assures him, but is unable to hold in his laughter.

We hear Dad walk away, and I turn to Kyle.

"Is it gone?" I smile.

"Is what gone?" Kyle asks.

"The chocolate!" I laugh at him.

"Not quite yet," he says, before walking over and continuing the kiss.

**Kenny's POV**

When Butters' and I finally end our kiss, we're both out of breath. Our hair is messed, and my hood is down. We're both smiling, panting and blushing all at once.

"What time is it?" Butters finally asks, breaking the silence.

I look down at my watch, and tell him that it is 5:04pm.

"You wana go over to my place? Grandma says you can stay the night-uh-if you want," he stammers.

I smile, and nod my head. I know Butters is nervous about me staying over-I can tell- but I won't make it nerve-racking for him. At least, I'll try.

"Butters, don't worry. I'd love to stay, but I can sleep on the floor, if you want," I reassure him.

"Nah, you can have the bed, I'll take the floor," he tells me.

"If you want," I say.

I sit up, and hold out my hand for him to take. He accepts, and we start to walk to his house. After a long time of talking about boring stuff, he brings up a question that interests me.

"So what do you want to do with your life?"

"Dude, you sound like a guidance counselor or something," I laugh. "But I'm not sure. I just want a life better then my parents-I guess-but I don't honestly know. How about you?"

"I definatly want a good job. I want to get married, have a kid. Treat it better then my parents treated me, you know?" He tells me.

"Yea, that's kinda what I want. I want to treat my kid good, make him happier then me."

"Kenny, you're not happy?" He sounds concerned.

"Well, I am when I'm with you, or with other friends, but not at home. I mean, we have no money. I recently found out my parents smoke weed and snort coke. It's hard to see them stoned."

"Awh, I'm sorry Ken," he squeezes my hand, still embraced with his.

We talk some more, and end up in front of his 'house'. We walk inside to see his grandmother sitting in the sun room, reading a book. I have to say, it is a beautiful house. It's large, and what you would expect a richer old women to live in.

"Grandma, Kenny is staying the night. Alright?"

"Alright, Leo." I chuckled at her name for him, short for Leopold. His face turned red, and he lead me to his room.

* * *

Opinions? And read the thing above about the vote.

I'm watching part 2 of imaginationland now! :)

Kyle just 'died'. KAHL! :)


	16. Repeat after me, DUNCAN IS A BOY!

So I watched 6 hours of South Park yesturday. I had an awful day, and that made it very good :)

shoutout to my superbestfriend if she is still reading this: I'm sorry. :( And I hope you like the name of this chapter, because you are the only one that would be able to understand it ;) AND THE KYLE THING IS NOT RELATED TO ME, SUPER BEST FRIEND! DON'T WORRY, i stopped, and I promise!

And I've been really depressed lately, so some nice reviews would make me happy.!

_**IMPORTANT: ITALLICS MEAN FLASHBACK!**_

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

"So are you ever going to contact your parents?" I ask Butters. I'm in his bed, he's on the floor in a sleeping bag. I wish he would come up with me, but I'm not forcing him. The lights are out, the time is midnight, and his grandmother is long asleep.

"Well, I want to talk to Mom, ya know? I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to Dad, yet, at least. I hate him Ken. I really do."

"Ya, I never thought of that. You should call your Mom. I'm sure she would care. Maybe she could kick your dad out, and let you move in?"

"Maybe. I could tomorrow, if you're there to hold my hand."

"Most definatly," I smile.

It may seem that Butters is the one who loves me more, but I honestly think I love him more then he loves me. It's not a bad thing, it's just that I really fucking love him. He's so amazing, so perfect. Even though he has tons of flaws, it doesn't matter. Even though his dad is abusive, and my parents are pot-heads, it doesn't matter. As long as I can be with him, and he can be with me, everything is fine. As long as I can hold him in my arms, and tell him everything will be okay. As long as he whacks my playfully when I'm a pervert, and giggles when I make a remark, I will be happy. Just because I love him, and he loves me.

"Are you, are you happy, Butters?" I ask him after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Well what do ya mean, Kenny?"

"Like, I know your Dad is awful and stuff. I know you haven't had an easy life, but right now, are you happy?"

"Well whenever I'm with you, I'm happy, if that's what ya mean. But I mean, I aint the happiest person ever. Nobody can ever be so happy that nothing happens. But I don't want a perfect life. I don't need everything, just enough to keep me happy for a bit. All I need is you."

"You're so smart. I love you."

Even though I cannot see him in the dark, I know he's blushing. I know he's smiling while biting his lip. I know he is all happy inside, because it's Butters.

I sit up, and hop off the bed. I go over to where Butters is laying a few feet away, and kneel down. I put my arms on both sides of his head, bend down and kiss him. Not too long, not too hard. Just a simple kiss. As soon as it's over, I get up and walk back to my bed. I love making him blush.

"I love you too, Kenny," he tells me, and I too blush. Nobody has ever been able to make be blush. No girls have been able to make me blush by a kiss, a comment or even a blowjob. Never. But here I am, blushing like a tennage girl getting her first boyfriend. Instead, I'm a teenage boy getting my first boyfriend.

After laying there in a loving kind of silence for a long time, I figure Butters fell asleep. I roll over to the side of the wall, leaving a huge space by myself. I pretend to myself that Butters is laying right next to me, and I try to sleep. I try to sleep for quite awhile, actually, but it's unsuccessful. As soon as I've almost given up hope, I feel something get up next to me. I wonder what it is for a bit, and think to myself _do they have a cat?_ but then I realise, it's Butters.

"Hey," I whisper to him to see if he's just sleep walking.

"Hi," he whispers back, and I know he actually wants to be up here with me.

I wrap my arm around him, and snuggle up close. He does the same. I nuzzle my head into his neck, and soon find myself drifting off to sleep.

**Kyle's POV**

Somehow, I find myself sleeping over at Stan's house. Neither of us planned on it, it just happened. By the time I realised how late it was, I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to walk in to angry parents wondering where I was, and why I didn't call. I didn't want to tell them that I had been at Stan's house. But here I am, about to face my punishment for staying out, and refusing to tell them where I was.

_"Dude, you should just stay over," a tired Stan tells me. We're both sitting on his bed, legs crossed, facing each-other._

_"Yeah but Mom will be pissed."_

_"She would be pissed now, anyway. It's better you have a good time. She will be equally pissed, dude."_

_"Fine. You don't mind?"_

_"No. You're my super best boyfriend, of course I don't mind."_

_I blush, and he smiles._

_"Will your parents mind?"_

_"They love you. They won't mind!"_

_"Okay, I'll stay."_

_"Yes!" Stan laughs and does a pathetic victory dance. He's obviously a little too happy_

_Stan gets up and walks over to his dresser, pulling out two pairs of Terrance & Phillip pajamas. _

_"Dude, you still have those?" I ask._

_"Of course. They still fit. I'm not throwing them out!"_

_I laugh, and he throws a pair over at me. I walk over to the bathroom to change, and brush my teeth with what I assume is his toothbrush. _

_"Can I come in?" Stan asks from the other side of the closed door._

_"Yeah, sure dude, come on in," I answer._

_Stan opens the door, and grabs the toothbrush I just used. I mentally high-five myself, for using the right tooth-brush. I wouldn't want to use his mom's or sister's. That'd be gross. He brushes his teeth, and I just stand behind him, watching him in the mirror._

_Once he finishes we both walk back to his room, both knowing that the next moment is going to be awkward: deciding where to sleep._

_Once we walk in, we both just kinda stand there, both not knowing what to say._

_"So, uh, you pick," I say, hoping he knows what I mean. I don't care if I sleep on the floor or in his bed, with him. We're still best friends, so it shouldn't be too weird. _

_"Uh, you wana just sleep in my bed, you know, with me?" Stan asks, slightly stuttering. He usually isn't this awkward when it comes to these things. It surprising._

_"Yeah, sure," I say, "dude, I don't want this to be awkward, because it shouldn't be. I honestly don't care, because we're still best friends," I explain._

_"Yea, I guess," he says. He tries to sound like it's no big deal, but I can tell he's forcing it to sound like that._

_I walk over to his bed, and he follows. I get in first, and pat the side next to me, signaling for him to get in. First, he goes over and turns the light out and stands there for a moment letting his eyes ajust to the darkness. He walks over, and gets in next to me, laying close. He lays there for a minute, and then seems frustrated, rolling over. He isn't comfortable, and I can tell he won't be able to sleep easily._

_For a second, I comtemplate getting out and sleeping on the floor to make him more comfortable. I quickly refuse that thought, and decide on something else. I wait until he rolls over again, and wrap an arm around him, getting closer. I can picture how gay it would look, and it is. It's supposed to, because we are. He snuggles back closer, and holds my hand wrapped around him. Soon enough, I can tell he's asleep, he stops moving. _

_I can hear him breathing, and it soothes me. My arm is still around him, and we're closer then normally. I try and sleep, nuzzling my head into his back, but I can't. I concentrate on the sound of his breathing, and soon fall into a sleep._

_

* * *

__When we wake up, we are still just as close as the night before, but we're facing each-other, and his arm is wrapped around me, and mine was wrapped around his. Our foreheads were pressed together, too. I was the first one to wake up, being used to getting up early. I poke my head up, looking over at his alarm clock. It's 8:30am. I go back to the position I was just in, and put my forehead back to his. I push it foreward a bit, trying to wake him up._

_"Stan," I whisper._

_"Mmmmhm?" Stan mumbles, still half-asleep._

_"Wake up, sleepy head," I whisper again._

_His eyes open fully, and he smiles. He notices how close we are, and smiles wider. His eyelids fall back down, and he snuggles closer. It's so comfortable and nice being with him like this, but I know I have to get home. Maybe Mom and Dad would be gone, and I would have a little bit of time to myself._

_To my unhapiness, I sit up, but not before kissing Stan on the forehead. He stays there, probably falling back asleep. Quietly, I go get changed and gather all my stuff._

_"Stan!" I whisper loudly, trying to wake him. "I'm going to go home, you can go back to sleep. Thanks for letting me stay. Text me later," I tell him. He is now sitting up, and looks sad that I have to leave, but thankful that he can sleep again._

_"Bye," he whispers and hugs me gently. After we pull apart, I kiss his cheek and get up, leaving. Nobody is downstairs, they're probably all asleep. I walk out the door, into the cold, morning air. I head home, afraid of what will happen next._

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle," Dad repeats. He isn't happy that I never came home last night. He is angry that I won't tell him where I was.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I wish I had called. But I'm not telling you where I was. Just go ahead, give me my punishment already," I say.

"Your laptop. Go get it," he tells me. I follow his orders and go get it, bringing it down, setting it in front of him on the kitchen table.

"You can't use it for a week, unless it's homework. And if it is, I have to watch you," he seems like he doesn't want to punish me, but I ignore it. All I can think of is that I'd much rather receive a punishment from Dad them Mom.

"Fine," I say, but am interrupted by heavy, angry footsteps coming from the staircase.

"KYLE! IS THAT YOU?" a furious mother yells.

"Yes, Mom, it's me," I give up. I know I'm going to get in more trouble then I imagined.

"Don't even try to explain. I know you were probably out with Stan, fucking around or something," she is furious, and I am furious at her. "Kyle, you are in so much trouble. You are never aloud in his house again. You hear me?"

"Yes, Mom," I sigh.

"And this," she says, picking up my laptop, "is now mine. You are never to use it again."

I sigh, nod, and head up to my room. I know I can never go there again. Mom would give me the worst punishment she could possibly think of. I don't want to be banned to see Stan, that would be awful.

I know I am about to do something awful again. I know that I shouldn't, but I can't help it. Sure, being with Stan is amazing, but the consequences suck. I dig around in my drawers, and find a pair of scissors.

I place it atop my wrist, and push, letting the blood trickle out. I grab a face-cloth, and hold it above the mark I just made.

* * *

So, Kyle cut himself again. BAD KYLE! Opinions?


	17. I'd like to butter your muffins XD

I didn't write any yesturday. I was busy with my NaNoWriMo.

And Tfro97, by little friend XD my story would love to marry you and have tons of children. *Story gets down on one knee and asks to marry you*

Here's another chappie XD (PS: The name is an inside joke. Don't worry, :)) And this one is prolly gona be a bit short, but I did write the longest one ever last time!

* * *

**Butters' POV**

I wake up to find myself wrapped in Kenny's arms. I couldn't sleep last night, and thought that maybe it would have been better in the bed, with him. It's not like it's anything bad, just sleeping in the same bed. Anyway, I do love him, and trust him not to do anything.

"You ready?" Kenny asks, stepping towards me, phone in hand.

I swallow deeply, before answering, "I guess so."

I take the phone from his hand, and he uses his now free hand to wrap it around me, pulling me close.

"Good luck," he says before kissing me on the forehead.

I told out my hand, and Kenny grabs it. I dial in my house number, knowing that dad will be at work.

*Ring, Ring*

"Hello?" I hear Mom answer.

"Hiya, Mom," I say to her.

"BUTTERS? BUTTERS!"

"Yeah, Mom, it's me,"

"Where did you go? Oh sweetheart, I thought you were gone. Daddy said that he assumed you were murdered by the McCormick family, where they raped you and wraped your intestines together after you were dead."

My face went pale from being disgusted and disturbed at the thought of me like that. I looked at Kenny, and he chuckled. "We would never do that to you!" Kenny whispered.

"Well, I'm at Grandma's."

"Why would you leave me!"

"Well, Dad was beatin' me, and Kenny was walking by at the time, and he saw me and got me out, and yeah, I came here," I stuttered.

Kenny nodded at me when I looked over, and he squeezed my hand in support.

"Oh I'm so sorry he would do that. He told me you were being a pain, so he yelled at you, and your friend Kenny came and took you," she sighed.

"I hate Dad. I ain't comin' home 'till he's gone."

"But sweetie, he isn't leaving."

My stomach drops, and I realise that maybe, after all, I won't be able to go home.

"Mom, I'm staying with Grandma then."

"Well sweetheart, maybe you should just come home. I'm sure your father will be good from now on,"

"NO!" I interrupt her.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THAT!" I yell into the phone and hang up.

**Kyle's POV**

I woke up with a throbbing, sore wrist. It was Sunday, so I didn't have to worry about getting out of bed just yet. I let myself fall backwards into my bed again, trying to fall asleep.

I wake up two hours later. I look at the clock, and realise it's still only 11am. If I could, I would just sleep this day away. It's not like anything better will happen. I decide that I probably won't get to sleep, so I force myself to get downstairs. Maybe I will be alone.

Instead of what I had hoped for, I find Ike sitting in the kitchen, using my laptop. My old laptop.

"What the f-" Ike cuts me off.

"Hahahahahaha I got your laptop," a taunting Ike says. He definatly has been spending too much time with Cartman, who I haven't seen in days. Skipping, no doubt.

"I fucking hate you," I yell at him, heading back to my room.

I play video games for a bit. My character is chasing down another, both with guns in their hands. I'm a level 47, only 53 away from winning the game, which will happen soon if I can't go to Stan's ever again.

Right as I am about to shoot of someones head, my cellphone rings, forcing me to click 'pause'. I flip my phone out from my pocket, open it and click 'talk'.

"Hey, dude," I can tell it's Stan.

"Shit, Stan. I'm never aloud at your house again, and Ike now has my laptop."

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let us lose track of time. It's all my fault. I'm so so so so so so sorry, dude!"

He always blames himself, no matter how many times I tell him not to.

"Dude, it's fine, don't blame yourself. I had fun the other day, more fun then I can ever have on my computer,"

"If you're sure. So I take it you can't hang out today, then?"

"Well, what if I call Kenny and Butters, and have them come with us, and I can just tell Mom you aren't going to be there?"

"Sure," he says.

"Kay, I'll call them. I'll text ya afterwards?"

"Yepp. Bye,"

"Bye, I love you," I whisper the last part.

"Hm?" Stan says. He obviously didn't hear me, and I didn't exactly want him to.

"Never mind. Bye," I hang up.

I dial Butters' number at his Grandmother's house.

"Hey, Kyle," I think about how he would know it was me, but then I mentally smack myself for forgetting his grandmother has caller I.D.

"Hey Butters, do you and Kenny want to hang with me and Stan?"

"Sure, but you guys are gona have to come up here. I can't let Mom or Dad see me,"

"'Kay explain that later. We'll be up in about an hour,"

Butters gives me the address and we both hang up. I text Stan telling him our plans.

_'We have 2 go up to Butters grandmothers house, where do ya want to meet?'_

I send the message, and twenty seconds later I get a reply.

_'Crap, long walk. Uh, how bout the park? 5 minutes?'_

I accept, and then call Mom. She says that aslong as Stan isn't there, I can go. I quickly grab my shoes and get my sweater, before running out the door with only three minutes left.

I get there only seconds late, and see Stan already waiting. We exchange 'hellos' and a quick kiss before heading to Butters' house.

* * *

Don't shoot me, I know it was short. And I just realised adding the long lines makes like 100 words? Weird.


	18. Off to Grandmother's house we go!

This is probably going to be extreamly short, so I apologize, but I might update later tonight, if I get bored. Opinions on the new episode? I love the Justin Bieber part!

* * *

**Stan's POV**

Before either of us can knock on the door, it opens. Kenny and Butters are both inside, welcoming us in. The house is beautiful, I must admit. The staircase is one that spins around a metal pole. The floor is hardwood, except for the kitchen which is tiled. Each room has a different colored wall. Yellow, white, light blue, dark blue, every color you could think of.

"Hey, dudes," Kenny greets us. His face is flushed, same as Butters'. I can tell they've been doing something. Perhaps they have had multiple make-out sessions, same as Kyle and I?

I smirk at Kenny, and raise my eyebrows. He knows what I mean, smirking back and winking, looking over at Butters. He wraps his arm around the little blonde boy's waist, pulling him closer. Butters blushes, but it quickly changes into a happy smile.

"Hey," Kyle greets. It feels weird, being far away from Kyle, when Butters and Kenny are so close. Other then holding hands and ocasionally other things, Kyle isn't much into public displays of affection, even if you're only in front of your two best friends.

Even though I know Kyle will hate it, I wrap my arm around his neck, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we come in?" I ask.

Butters leads us to the living room, with Kenny's arm still wrapped around him. His grandmother is no where in sight, so I assume she's not in the house. I'm glad. I don't want his Grandmother to walk in on four gay guys, in couples.

We start a conversation, talking about Butters talking to his Mom. He explains how he's never going home unless his Dad leaves. His grandmother is happy to have him stay, and says he can stay as long as he wants. She doesn't know the whole story, neither do Kyle and I.

By the time that conversation is over, Kyle and I are sitting closer then ever, not ashamed, because Butters is pratically sitting in Kenny's lap. They don't care about what they do in front of us, so long as it's not making out. I'd rather not see that either, but only because we all know that Kenny is probably exreamly perverted while making out.

Our conversation somehow goes to evil parents, to football, to movies and then food. We head into the kitchen, to find it filled with food. There`s chips, popcorn, pizza, iced cream, nutella, bread, everything. I see Kyle reach for the top shelf. His sweater sleeve rides up, and he quickly pulls his arm back, and uses his other hand. At first, I think he is cutting again. But then I remember how he promised he wouldn't do it again, so I let it slip.

We end up eating pizza and chips. By the time we are done, we are stuffed, and don't even want to look at food. I've never ever seen Kyle eat that much, same with Butters. I didn't know they could even hold that much food.

We head up to Butters' room, which looks like that of a girls. The walls are light pink, and his blanket has flowers on it. I assume it's his grandmothers things, and not his, because he wouldn't have been able to bring a blanket with him.

Kenny and Butters sit cross-legged on the bed, while Kyle and I sit together on a beanbag chair. There is barely enough room, so I almost force Kyle to sit on my lap. Kenny laughs, as Kyle wraps his arms around my neck so he doesn't fall back. Butters says it's cute, I chuckle, and Kyle just blushes, but I can see that he's hiding a smile.

Kyle asks what the two[Kenny and Butters] have been up to. Butters blushes, but then Kenny laughs, knowing that's not what Kyle meant.

"Just chilling, eating, ya know?"

Kyle nods, and laughs at Butters, who still has a red face. We all burst out in laughter. Eventually, Butters joins in.

I look at my watch, and see that its around 2pm. I whisper in Kyle's ear, asking what time his parents would be home.

"Around 4?" Kyle whispers back. I nod my head, and show him my watch. He nods back, and tell me we should leave at three.

The four of us talk about random things, including Kyle and I, and Kenny and Butters new found love. A few times, Kenny and Butters share quick kisses, and I know Kenny is annoyed that he has to pull away so fast.

Eventually, it's time for Kyle and I to leave.

* * *

Are you mad at me for writing so little? I sure hope not.

I know this chapter kinda failed, but they will get better. I promise!


	19. This, my friends, is an f bomb

Holy muffins! You deserve to be extreamly mad at me! five whole days, and I was such a jerk for not posting.

You can type loudly at me all you want. I deserve it.

Oh and there is an underlying messege in this, just like in most episodes. COmment if you wana guess what it is.

Oh and there are a lot of f-bombs in this.

PUT LINE HERE

Stan's POV

"So, Kyle, what are you thinking about this very moment?" I asked Kyle as we were walking, hand in hand down the hill that leads to Butters' house.

"Um," Kyle replied. I could have swore I saw him grab his wrist. This was happening a lot, and I had to know why.

I playfully jumped at his back, forcing him to give me a piggy back ride. It must have looked odd and like I was trying to rape him, but it was funny. He finally agreed to it, and started carrying me down the hill. I saw his sleve ride up, which was exactly what I was trying to get to happen.

I looked over his shoulder, kissing him on the cheek before looking down at his wrists. There were two little red lines. He cut himself again. I can't believe he would do such a thing, but then again, I don't understand it. I've never been that depressed, therfor I cannot judge.

"Kyle?" I whispered into his ear before jumping off his back.

"Yes, Stan?" Kyle stared at me. I held his hand close to his cuts, tracing my thumb over them subtley.

"What happened? Why did you cut youself again?"

"What the fuck? How did yo-" I cut him off before he could finish.

I liften up his arm with my hand still holding his. With my free hand, I pulled down his sleve slowly, letting him see his own scars. We stopped walking, and just stood there in the middle of the road. There were no cars, just trees and dirt. I looked into his eyes looking for the answer, but I couldn't find it.

"Kyle?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said before I pulled him into a hug.

After a minute of embracing, I pulled away, but kept my hand holding his.

"Please, Kyle, tell me what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kyle said loudly. "What do you think is wrong? My parents hate me, I get in trouble for hanging out with you and my fucking brother is a fucking loser. Fuck. Why do you think I'm upset?" Kyle was angry.

"Kyle, calm down! Just talk to me. I'm here to listen, I promise. We have a half hour of walking to do, we have time," I explained.

Kyle told me everything. From the thoughts running through his mind while he cut, about what his mom said when she was punishing him. Everything that had happened in the past few weeks that gave any explanation to why he was cutting himself.

"Did, did it hurt, the cutting, I mean?"

"Yeah, put it was better then I thought it would be. I expected it to hurt a lot, but it didn't."

After walking and talking for awhile, I looked up, and realised we were lost. At least, I was. I had never been here before, but it was nice.

"Kyle, where are we?" I asked to see if we really were lost.

"No idea, but it's nice?"

It really did. There was a clearing of grass besides the road. There were flowers, and trees, and it looked like the perfect place for a picnic.

"Come on!" I said to Kyle while grabbing his hand, running to the open spot.

He agreed, laughing. We ran up to the spot of grass, and sat down. Well, at least I sat down. He layed down. I took this as an advantage.

I crawled behind him, and put one of my arms on each side of his head, in a push up position.

"Well hello there," he said, looking up at me.

"Hi," I said, before I went down, kissing him.

It wasn't the most comfortable position, so it lasted only seconds. I got down, laying besides him.

This time, he took the lead. He rolled atop me, and started to kiss me. It lasted longer, probably 120 pepermint filled seconds.


	20. Dirty little secret

I know I know. You have permission to murder me. Almost two weeks without anything? I'm an awful person.

I have an excuse. The first week, I had major writers block. I didn't write ANYTHING. I almost went second week(this week) I had to write A LOT of my NaNoWriMo to catch up with the writing I didn't do before. And I've had a lot of personal issues I've been struggling with. I'm trying to fix everything, but it's hard. :'( But those things

So yeah, this one might be long, might be short. I kinda lost inspiration, but I'm sure with a few good reviews, I'll get the South Park pumping in my veins again!

OH AND GUESS WHAT? I got South Park pajama pants! I found them in some store. They have Cartman riding around on his tricycle in the police uniform, and it says RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH all over it! Jealous, huh? :P

And nobody got the underlying messege in the last one. There's a small one here. If you get it right, you can make an OC for the story! I'll say if there's a winner next chapter, and you'll come up eventually. Maybe not a big one, but still :)

And I think this might be pretty fluffy, but I'm not too sure yet. ^-^

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Oh shit, dude. We have to go," Kyle suddenly gets up, looking worried.

"Why, this is fun!" I say back.

"Dude, I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago, and we have no idea where we are!"

Kyle was really worried. It was all my fault. I should have made us leave awhile ago. I must have gotten caught up in all the kissing we did. Blushing at the thought, I turn back to Kyle.

"You wana-" I start to say, but am interrupted by the sound of an approaching car.

We've been here for awhile, but yet there hasn't been any cars that have driven by. That is, until now. Kyle comes and stands next to me as we watch the car come up. It's a hybrid, just like Kyle's dad's car.

"Wait. Oh. Shit. Crap. Stan," Kyle says all at once as we watch the car stop about ten feet in front of us.

"Boys?" Gerald calls from the window he had rolled down.

I guess it's too late to run. "Hi, Mr. Broflovski," I call out.

Kyle watches with a scared look on his face as his father gets out of the car and comes towards us.

"What are you boys doing here?"

"We were walking home from Butters' and we kind of got lost," I tell him, knowing Kyle is too afraid to talk.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Kyle finally speaks up.

"Driving to a clients house. Now, your mother told me Stan wasn't with you?"

"Umm-well-we..." Kyle started to mumble.

"It can be our secret. I'll let it slid, just this once. Only because I haven't seen Stan in so long," he stops and looks at me. I smile. "But you shouldn't lie to your mother."

"Can you drive us home?" Kyle asks.

"Well, I have to be at this man's house in five minutes, so you guys could come with me. I won't take long, and I can call your mother," he says, looking at Kyle.

Kyle looks over at me and I nod, telling him that it's fine. We tell Mr. Broflovski that we will, and thank him for keeping our secret.

We get into the back of his car, since the front seat is covered in paper. The drive takes ten minutes, which results in Gerald running up to the man's house afraid, since he's late. Kyle and I stay in the car.

"What do ya wana do?" I ask. Gerald said it would take at least a half hour.

"Well, I can think of a few things," Kyle says, scooting closer.

"Frisky, are we Kyle?" I ask, laughing.

"I'm joking," he laughs. "I think we've done enough of that for today," he says and winks at me.

"So really, what do you wana talk about?" I ask.

I look at him. He's just sitting there, looking so innocent. It scares me how the one person you would never think to cut themselves or even have a tough life. I see Kyle's sleeve ride up, and I just sit there, starring at the cuts until he replies.

"We never talk about you, so let's talk about you," he says.

"There's nothing about me. I don't really have anything interesting happening," I tell him.

"Hey! I'm not interesting? I'm happening in your life," he jokes.

"Other then you, of course. Wana talk about us?" I ask.

"Sure. What about us?"

"Do you think that I'm-the-the one?" I ask.

I know we're only thirteen, and it's too young to be thinking about the one. But when I'm sitting here with Kyle, it just feels right. It feels like he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't want anything to come between us

"Well, it feels right. You know? But I really hope so," he says, snuggling up to me. "How about you?"

Talking with Kyle just feels so natural. It's like there's nothing I can't say in front of him. There are barely any awkward conversations anymore. We're completely open with each other. I'm glad he's my super best boyfriend.

"Exactly the same thoughts," I say. "Do you ever want to get married?"

"Of course," he says, smiling. "And I know this sounds like it's getting a bit weird, but I can picture us getting married," he says, blushing.

"No worries, I can, too. But I can't see either of us in a dress!" I laugh.

"Good, because neither can I! I don't have the legs to wear one," he jokes.

We talk about the future for quite some time. What we want in life, who we want in life. Everything. I eventually find Kyle to have his head resting on my shoulder, and our hands together. It feels perfect.

Just as we both get comfortable, we see his father walking out of the house. We separate quickly, making sure he doesn't see us.

"That didn't take too long, did it?" Gerald asks, sliding into the car.

"Nope," I say and look over at Kyle, smiling.

"Can we drop of Stan first, so Mom doesn't see?" Kyle asks.

"Of course," he replies.

And we're off to my house. I've had a perfect day with the perfect person. Even though the day is still young, I have to part with Kyle, sadly.

* * *

It wasn't too short, was it? I know, it should have been longer, but I need reviews to get the spirit flowing!

So review! :)


	21. To impress,charming Butters of his dress

More Bunny for ya! :)

I really apologize for the late updates. I've been struggling with a lot of personal issues.:'( I know I said that last time, but things have been worse. Help?

I have no idea where I'm going with this, so bare with me. And NOBODY is getting the underlying messages! GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! And I honestly am in need of some ideas for where to go with this. I feel like it's dragging on and on and on. Please give me opinions in your reviews. It means a lot! :3 I also think I might add a heavy make-out session in here, just because I need pratice on them. So prepare for some paragraphs of it!~

And, I hope you all like my little one-shot!:) I'm planning on making a ton more, perhaps some Creek, too :D(mainly because me and my super best friend are Craig and Tweek, and I'm Craig. She's addicted to coffee XD)

Enjoy, my little friends.

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

I stand with Butters as we watch Stan and Kyle walk off. We see their hands eventually come together, and I can't help but smile. We've all been waiting forever for them to start to go out. We all knew they would, eventually.

I snap out of my daze, and look over at Butters. As cute as Stan and Kyle are together, Butters is even cuter. The way he smiles at me when I gaze into his eyes. The way he's nervous about kissing me in front of people. My favourite thing about him is how he acts so innocent, and while he is in a way, he lets everything out when he's around me. He's not shy about everything. He doesn't act awkward after we kiss. It's perfect.

I realise that somehow, without thinking, I followed Butters into the living room. I look at him to see him sitting on the couch, giving me a funny look.

"What?" I ask.

"You've been standing there, smiling, for a few minutes now! What's up?" Butters asks me, also smiling.

I don't bother to respond. What better way to tell him I've been thinking about him then a kiss? Or, shall I say, making out. I quickly move to the cough, wrapping my arms around his neck and putting my knees on either side of him. I lunge my head forward, catching his lips in a long, spontaneous kiss.

Eventually, we pull apart. I frown, afraid that this might be the end of our kissing, but am surprised when Butters pushes me forward, climbing atop me. He places his lips upon mine, sucking on my button lip. This makes me crazy. I moan his name, for him to deepen the kiss.

I feel his hands make his way up my shirt. I wrap my arms around him, letting my fingres play with his hair. I feel him smile into the kiss, and I do the same. I decide it's my turn to have a little fun.

I flip ourselves over, making it so I'm on top. We do the same as before, but after a moment, I decide to change things up even more. I manage to pick up up, letting him wrap his legs around my waist. Our lips never part, and I want it to stay that way. I press his back against the wall, letting him stay wrapped around me.

After minutes of pure bliss, we're interrupted by something that sounds like a car door slamming.

"What the fudge?" Butters head shoots up.

"I think that's your grandmother," I say, letting Butters down.

I walk towards the door to investigate, and sure enough, I see Butters' grandmother walking towards the door.

"Come on," I say to Butters while grabbing his hand, leading him up to his room. His grandmother can't see us like this. Our hair is messed, our faces flushed. There is also another -erm- reason, but that is something I'd rather not mention.

We hear Butters' grandmother call to us saying that she's home.

"Okay," we both yell back in unison.

I look over to see Butters sitting next to me on his bed. His face is still flushed, and I have to say, it looks adorable.

"You're cute," I compliment.

"I know I am," he jokes. "What's on your mind?"

"Other then you? Nothing," I tell him. "How about you?"

"I want to go home."

"What? Why?" He cannot go home. I can't let him be in danger.

"I miss Mom," he tells me. "I know Dad is awful, but I really miss my house, my room, my stuff. I don't have anything here!"

"You have me," I say, leaning back on the bed.

I rest my head on a comfy, white pillow. I shut my eyes, waiting to hear Butters' southing voice. Instead, I feel him lay next to me. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around him, letting him cuddle up to me.

"I know, but I don't want to stay here. It's not fair that I can't go back home!"

"Butters, you realise that if you go home your dad would literally kill you?" I say, wanting to scare him into staying.

He shuts his eyes tight like he was just hit. I suddenly feel bad. I could have reminded him about what his dad does.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"You know, you're right. I don't want to go home. Maybe something will happen that drives Dad over the edge, and he could get arrested. Maybe Mom would leave him. Maybe something will happen if I stay that changes everything."

I smile, snuggling into Butters. "I love you," I whisper, letting my head rest atop his.

"I love you, too," he tells me.

I want to stay right here, in this position, for the rest of my life. Nothing could ever be more perfect then this.

* * *

I think this may have been a bit too fluffy? I'm going to do somethings to move the plot forward soon, prolly next time, but yeah. Sorry about the filler, but fluffy is good, right?:D


	22. Lost under everything when I just want u

Sorry I never update! I've been super busy writing Hardship Relationship with Bubbaly Waddle, and also we lost our power for two days! D:

But anyway, I'm on Christmas break now, so expect a ton of chapters to come!

This one isn't too short, but it's not long. Sorry :(

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

I wave good-bye to Stan as he opens his front door, quickly dissapearing inside. He's gone now, sadly, and I can't wait until Monday to see him again.

Dad pulls out of Stan's driveway, turning in the direction of our house. I see him glance at me in his rear-view mirror, but he looks away once I catch him.

"What is it, Dad?" I ask.

"You really like Stanley, don't you, son?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm proud to say that I do," I tell him with hapiness in my voice.

"I'm glad you two are together, to be honest. I really hate how your mother has been acting about it, but you know her. I'm not sure she'll ever come around, no matter what. Same with your brother," Dad tells me.

A smile forms on my face. He actually is fine with me being with a boy! I become giddy, but then realise that he is still only one out of three people who I need approval from.

"Dad, I can't keep going on like this with Mom and Ike hating me so much," I whine.

"I'll talk to her, but I can't promise you anything. With your brother, you'll just have to put up with him. Siblings can be a bitch sometimes," he says.

I smile, once again, and silently pray that everything will be alright. Maybe it will, and maybe, just maybe, that since Dad is on my side, I can win this one. It is, afterall, two against two.

Before I can thank Dad for trying, we pull into our driveway. I sigh, hoping Mom doesn't bitch at me for being late. I am with Dad, afterall, so she knows that I wasn't doing anything with Stan. At least, that's what she will hopefully think.

Walking up to the front door, I subtly move behind Dad, letting him lead. I want him to be the first that Mom sees, so she won't assume anything right away.

As I had assumed, Mom was waiting for me. She was sitting on the couch, and stood as soon as we walked in.

"Sheila, sweetie, how are you? I picked up Kyle and he came with me to a clients house, so don't get mad at him. He's fine. He was with me the entire time," Dad assures Mom, subtly winking at me.

"Well, as long as you were with your father," Mom says, looking at me, "you're fine, but don't worry me like that! You know I jump to conclusions! I thought you were with Stan! He's dangerous, Kyle."

Gee, great. My own mother thinks my boyfriend is dangerous. Lovely.

"Sheila, I have to talk to you," Dad tells Mom.

Mom walks up the staircase, leading Dad to their room. I wait for a moment, and then quickly follow suit, heading to my own room where I might be able to hear them. I want to know what she says, but at the same time I don't. I'm afraid of what she might say.

I hear almost-silent voices as soon as I press my ear to the wall. I cannot make out what is being said, but I hear a few words, such as my name, as well as Stan's.

I decide that it's no use, since I have no idea what the conversation is right now. I sit against the wall on my bed for a moment, then slump down into a laying position. I rest my head atop my pillow, closing my eyes. I find a comfortable position, and see if I can take a nap.

I feel myself falling into a sleep-like state, when I am suddenly awoken by loud voices.

Right away, I identify the yelling voice to be my mom's. Figures.

"NO!" I hear being pratically screamed.

I rush to the wall where I can hear their conversations, to make sure I don't hear anything wrong.

"He's my son, too, Gerald! I don't want a fucking gay son! I understand that you want him to be happy, and so do I, but he will never be happy in the long run with another boy!" Mom cries.

"Honey, he is really happy with Stan. I can see the way they look at each-other that they are in love. You have to realise it! Let's invite Stan over for supper and you'll see that they are perfect," Dad offers.

"I guess we could do that, but they better not sit next to each other, and they aren't aloud alone together!" Mom defends.

I hear a door opening, then closing. Their conversation is over.

I hurry back to my bed so it doens't look like I was listening. I grab my notebook from my side table, along with a pen so it looks like I was doing homework, not eavesdropping.

Not even a minute later, Dad walks into my room.

"Please knock next time," I warn.

"Sorry. Anyway, your mother is willing to compromise. You can invite Stan over tomorrow night for supper. We are going to prove that you guys are perfect for each other," Dad says.

Even though I already knew that from listening in, I was still as happy as I was when I first heard it. Mom is willing to try to help. She is willing to compromise. Maybe she does actually love me. Maybe there is hope.

"Thank you, Dad," I say, huging my father.

"You're welcome, son," he says back.

* * *

You likey?


	23. Acadia is gone

'Kay so I've been a bit busy writing "Hardship Relationship" with Bubaly Waddle, so if you haven't seen that, check it out! It's Cutters. :)

Anyway, I'm also thinking of doing a colection of one-shots about Marianas Trench songs, or full length fics on my favourite ones. Opinions?

We're almost to 100 reviews! Come on! :3

This chapter is kinda different from what I'm used to doing. Trying to try out some new stuff to improve my writing, so puh-leaze review :)

Warning: Violence.

* * *

**Butters' POV**

_I walk into the house to see Mom sitting on the couch, reading a book. I look around, and Dad is no where in sight._

_"Butters!" Mom calls out to me._

_"Hiya, Mom," I say to her, wrapping my arms around her when she comes near me. It's been forever since I've seen her. I miss her, and I want to stay with her, not live with Grandma._

_"Where's Dad?" I ask, after we stop our embrace and she leads me to the kitchen._

_Before she responds, I watch her open the fridge. She grabs a carton of milk and brings it to the side of the kitchen counter._

_I watch her every move, not caring that she hasn't answered me yet. I know this subject can wait a minute. It is important. As long as Dad isn't here, I could go forever without hearing. _

_She pulls her arm up, opening a covert. She takes out a dish of hot chocolate powder and two glasses. She puts water in the cups, then opens the microwave, clicking "beverage"._

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP***__, I hear, three minutes later. After Mom takes the cups out of the microwave, she pours the hot chocolate mix and milk in, along with dropping in some mini-marshmellows. Yumm. _

_Once she's finished, she hands me one of the cups, taking the other for herself. She pulls out the chair across from me, sitting down, taking a sip of her drink. I do the same._

_I thank her, and wait for her to talk._

_Nothing._

_"Where's Dad?" I ask again._

_I wait for a minute. Still, she says nothing._

_"Mom? Mom! I asked you a question," I start to yell in frustration._

_I look directly into her eyes. She ignores me, again, taking another sip._

_I'm done with this. I pick up my drink, throwing it at the wall. I watch the glass shadder as it hits the wall, letting it fly everywhere. The hot chocolate gets on the carpet, as well as splashing on the table, hitting Mom._

_I don't care. For once, I honestly don't. Screw Mom. She doesn't want to talk, then I don't want to stay._

_I storm out of the room, heading for the front door. I stop dead in my tracks when I hear a voice coming from the kitchen._

_"You shouldn't have done that," Mom says, sounding worried. I walk back to the kitchen, to see her staring out the window, looking at a car that is in the drive way. A car that I don't remember being there before._

_I'm not sure why exactly I do what I do, but I run. I run up to my room, locking my door behind me. I hide under my bed, pushing boxes in front of me, crawling as far back as I can. I can't be found. _

_I hear Dad's voice coming from downstairs._

_"BUTTERS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" I hear being yelled._

_I don't dare make a sound. I don't breathe too hard, or cough, sneeze or make the smallest move. If he finds me, I could be dead._

_I start to here what sounds like fists pounding against the door._

_"Let me in!" Dad says sternly._

_But I don't._

_I still don't move._

_I hear the pounds get louder. The yells get louder. _

_After a second, silence._

_I don't here anything for a second, but then I start to hear what sounds like sobbing, coming from downstairs._

_Mom._

_I wonder what he did to her._

_"Bastard," I mumble, as quiet as possible, not loud enough to be heard by a bat._

_Seconds later, loud, thumping noises start back up again. I can't see the door, but it sounds like the wood is cracking. _

_He's getting in. Shit._

_"Come out, come out, where ever you are," I hear Dad say._

_I stay silent, as does. It's quiet enough that I hear his every move, his every foot step._

_I hear a hand reaching under the bed. Everything in front of me is pushed out of the way. I push myself farther back. I look straight ahead, to see Dad's big, strong hands. Then, they're gone. His face soon appears, and he's glaring at me with an evil smirk on his lips._

_Somehow, I'm pulled from underneath the bed. He's now risen me from the floor by pulling me by the coller of my shirt._

_"Dad, stop," I beg, even though I know I can't stop him._

_I'm dropped to the ground, but still can't move. He pushes me back down with his foot, keeping it atop my stomach. He pulls out a knife from his back pocket, looking into my eyes once more._

_I'm pulled up again. I feel a sharp, stabing pain once he pushes the blade into my chest. I start to scream. Everything goes black._

"Shit! Butters! What's wrong!" I hear a voice say.

I feel the source of the voice get up, turning the light on. It's Kenny.

"You were screaming. Everything okay?"

Kenny comes and sits next to me, putting his hand on my forehead. I start to feel tears escaping my eyes.

"I had a dream. I went home. Dad did something horrible," I cry out.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It was just a dream. It's over now," Kenny says, while wraping his arms around me, letting me bury my face into his chest.

"Thank-you," I say.

* * *

I know this wasn't that 'plot developing, but I wanted to put this in to show his fear. :)

Please review~


	24. Get on your knees, hands up boys

Sorry for taking so long, but it was Christmas! How was everyone's holiday? Any cool South Park stuff?

Don't be too jealous, but I GOT A KYLE DOLL!:D I also got a giant Kenny pillow, a South Park digital calender and the South Park Christmas collection! :D :D :D :D

Anyway, some Style for my lovies :)

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

I look at my computer screen, where I'm talking to Stan over IM. I asked him the night prior about coming over, and he obviously said yes.

**Stan: So your Mom is fine with me coming over?**

**You: Ya. But we're trying to prove that we're supposed to be together, so we have to act like it. But we're not 'allowed' to sit together, or be alone fucking rules.**

**Stan: :( **

**You: So yeah. Be nice. Look nice. Act in love. Got it?**

**Stan: Got it.**

**You: Cya in an hour. Bye. 3**

**Stan: Bye 3**

_**Stan has logged off**_

I smile. We're such a cheesy couple, but that isn't a bad thing.

I log off as well, and go to get changed. I don't know why I bother, because Stan has seen me in everything I have worn, but I want to look night could change my life. This night might change Mom's mind and she could let us date. It's definitely a night to remember.

I throw on some just-washed jeans and a nice, dark green button up shirt. I fix my hat atop my head, which I never take off. I spray some axe into the air, stepping through it. I must smell nice.

After making sure I look fine, I go downstairs to talk to Dad.

"So, Kyle, you ready?" Dad says with a big smile on his face.

"This better work," I say.

"I hope so. I talked to your mother earlier. She promises to be nice."

"And Ike?" I ask nervously.

"We sent him to a friend's for dinner. We both agreed it'd be best if he wasn't here."

"Good," I say, smiling.

"You and Stanley will sit across from each other. No being alone together, but you already know that," he says, and I nod. "Just act like you did when you were with me. You're mother might realise how in love you are."

I nod, once again, and follow Dad into the kitchen where we see Mom making dinner.

"Kyle, honey. I want to make sure you know that this doesn't mean you two can be together. But your father insists that I see how you two are together. I don't plan on changing what I think, but if you can prove to me that you guys are as happy together as your father says you are, we'll see."

I almost want to hug her. She needs to let us be together, because I hate sneaking around. As romantic as sneaking around seems, it starts to get to you.

I wait for ten more minutes, before I hear a ring at the door.

"I'll get it!" I say, running to the door before Mom can get there first.

"No funny buisness!" she says, returning to what she's preparing.

I open the door, to see Stan standing there in a dark blue buttoned up shirt, jeans and converse. He's not wearing his hat, revealing his cute, dark hair.

"You look nice," I say, smiling.

"So do you," he returns.

He takes off his shoes and we both walk in to the kitchen.

"Hello, Stanley," Dad greets him.

"Hi Mr. Broflovski," Stan greets back.

Mom and Stan share a simple 'hello'.

"How long until supper is ready?" I ask.

"Five minutes. You boys go sit in the living room. Your father will come supervise you."

I sigh. I wish Dad didn't have to come with us.

"It's fine," Stan whispers to me.

We all go into the living room. Dad takes the chair, and Stan and I sit on the couch. We're almost a foot apart, which kills me.

"Boys, don't mind me, do what ever you please," Dad says, picking up a newspaper. He folds it out, and his face is covered by it. He can't see us.

Stan and I both move closer to one another, and our legs end up touching. Our hands find each-others and we sit there together, enjoying each others company in a comfortable silence.

Mom eventually calls us in, and we separate as fast as possible.

Sitting at opposite ends of the table, we receive our food. I notice Stan wait to until Mom and Dad dig in before he touches his food. Once they do, he goes right for it.

All I do is wait for the conversation to start, and occasionally take a bite. I'm too nervous to eat as much as the other three are eating.

After a few minutes, Mom starts the conversation.

"So how are your parents?" Mom asks Stan. Typical question.

"They're great," Stan says casually.

I look at him and smile when Mom looks back at her food. In a way, I want her to see us smiling at each-other. Anything that will help her realise that we make each-other happy is good to me.

"And... do they know about you two?" Mom says, directing her head in my direction.

How embarassing.

"Yes, I just recently told them." Fine by me. I'm fine with them knowing.

"And they're fine with it?"

"They say as long as I'm happy, they are," Stan smiles, and I smile at him. I notice Stan biting his lip. It looks so cute, I want to kiss him.

"I still don't know. You boys both realise that homosexuality is a sin, right?"

I nod, and Stan follows my lead, nodding.

"We can't change who we are," Stan says after a second of uncomfortable silence. I silently thank him for saying something.

"But you can change your views on homosexuality," Dad adds in.

I smile at Dad, and he nods.

Mom gives Dad a death stare. I roll my eyes, and I catch Stan gazing at me. I wish we could be alone, just for a little while. I need to be alone with him.

After we all eat some more, and my nervous thoughts fade away, we sit around the table to talk for a little while.

"Do you boys just want to get to it?" Mom says.

I know what she's talking about. She wants to know if we want to get the conversation we've all been dreading.

We both nod.

"You know I don't approve of... gays," she seems to have trouble saying that word, "but I do love you. You two boys have been awfully close forever, and I would hate to tear that apart."

I smile. Maybe she will approve of us!

"I want you to be happy. That still doesn't really change my opinion on fa- I mean, gays." Close one, Mom.

"As long as you two don't do anything romantic around me, you guys can continue seeing each other."

I almost fall out of my chair. I'm so happy! I thought she might change her mind, but now that she's given us permission to see each other, I couldn't be happier!

"Thank you! Thanks so much, Mrs. Broflovski," Stan thanks Mom with a smile as big as mine.

I look at Dad, the smile still on my face. He nods and gives me a small wink. I have a feeling him and Mom talked more about this before hand.

* * *

I know I should have continued the night, but I will do that tomorrow, probably. The next chapter will most definatly be Style. :)


	25. Look around, 'round look it over

I know I said I would write the next day, but I've had a lot of family issues. My apologizes :)

The story is ending soon. Try not to be too sad :P

And please review! If you've been reading this, please let me know? Kthxbye.

* * *

"Okay boys, dessert should be ready in ten minutes. If I let you two go up to Kyle's room, promise me you won't do anything?" Mom asks us both.

"Promise," I lie. Sure, we won't do anything really bad, but we will most definitely kiss. At least, I really hope so.

We walk towards the staircase, leaving Mom and Dad in the kitchen. As soon as we're sure Mom can't see us, our hands find each others'.

Once we make it up to my room and close the door, letting go of one anothers' hands, we face each other, both of us with the biggest smile painted across our lips. I'm not sure about him, but my smile isn't going anyway.

"I can't believe she said yes!" Stan says with a giddy tone.

"I know!" I tell him.

He practically jumps towards me, wrapping his arms around me. I return the hug, and we don't part right away. I feel like I'm going to cry of happiness.

As happy as I've been with Stan, it just hasn't been right knowing that I can't be myself around my parents. It's hard to not have parents who accept you. I mean, Dad was cool with it, but I didn't even find that out until the other day.

Even though Mom isn't completely fine with it, she's letting us be together. That proves she does care about me. I can't ask her to completely change, but she's doing something, which means a lot to me.

After what seems like forever, I decide to end our hug. As nice as it was, I want something more.

I do love Stan, and as much as I like to kiss him, that's obviously not all what our relationship is about. We've been friends forever so we already know everything about one-another. We love to hang out. Play video games, talk, the usual. The kissing is just a bonus.

"We have about five more minutes," I say with a smirk plastered on my face.

"What shall we do, then?" Stan says, playing along.

"Oh I can think of a few things," I daringly say, walking closer to Stan, so our faces are almost touching.

He closes his eyes, and I follow suit. I lean in, but he's already done just that, so our lips crash into one-another right away.

I begin to suck on his bottom lip, when I feel his arms being wrapped around my waist, pulling my body closer to him, if that's possible. I bring my hands up to the back of his hand, playing with his hair.

"Boys! Dessert is ready!" I hear Mom yell from downstairs. Shit. I was just starting to get in to it.

Stan pulls away, and we both smile.

"Is my face red?" Stan asks me.

I smile, once again, and shake my head.

"Mine?" I ask.

"Nope," he says, still smiling. "Come on," he says, grabbing my hand, leading me downstairs.

"So what did you boys do up there?" Mom asks once we get settled into our chairs, with our sundaes in front of us.

"Just chilled. Nothing special," I answer, trying not to blush. I see a tint of red appear across Stan's face, but Mom would never notice.

There is silence as we eat. At first, it feels awkward, but then I notice that everyone else is just enjoying the ice-cream. I begin to do the same, not thinking about anything else, other then Stan, and how I hope we make it. I really do hope we make it, because I know that we're meant to be. At least, I hope so.

After we all finish, and make small talk as Mom clears the table, Stan says he better get going.

"Kyle, why don't you walk Stan home?" Dad says automatically.

"I don't think tha-" Mom starts, but is cut off by Dad.

"Go on," Dad says, and I do just that.

"I still can't believe it," I say happily as we walk down my driveway.

"I know! We can finally stop sneaking around!" Stan says, just as happy as I am.

Our hands are holding one another as soon as we are out of sight of the house. We walk as close as possible, without pushing one of use over.

"So I have family stuff tomorrow, so I can't do anything with you," Stan frowns.

"Awh, okay. I guess I need to catch up on some homework," I smile.

I'm with Stan all the time. One day won't hurt. Besides, I'll see him at school, anyway.

We get to Stan's house, and we have to part our separate ways.

"Bye, see you at school," I say.

He says nothing, but gives me a slight kiss.

"Bye," he says, turning to the door. "I love you," he says, sounding embarrassed to be saying it. Sure, we know we love each other, but we barely every say it.

Before he can close the door, I say it back to him, and I catch a smile as the door closes.

All in all, it was a fantastic night.

* * *

Bunny is next. :)

Then only a few chapters! :'(


	26. Wake me up when September ends

About 130 reviews! Wow, you guys are amazing! :D

Bunny? I think so.

* * *

**Butters' POV**

The dream I had the night prior was horrid. I somehow managed to fall asleep once again, and woke up the next morning. Sadly, we had school. Kenny didn't plan on staying over, but luckily he had left all his things at school, so there was no need to go to his house.

Saying bye to Grandma and grabbing my bags for school, Kenny and I head out on the walk, holding hands the entire way.

As happy as I've been with Kenny, there's something missing. Family.

I know that I don't have the best family. Dad hates me, but I want Mom. I really do, and I think I'll go crazy if I don't get to see her soon. I could always call again, but Kenny wouldn't like that idea. But he doesn't need to know, does he?

"So, hon, are we hanging out after school?" Kenny asks right before I was about to bring the subject up. Ironic.

"Sorry, I can't. I promised Grandma I would go somewhere with her," I lie.

I feel bad lieing to Kenny. I really do. But it's nessasary. He will want to be with me when I talk to her, and as much as I want him there to hold my hand, he can't be there. Other then the fact that I want this conversation to be private, he's already done so much for me. I feel guilty asking him to do things, even though he is usually quite happy to do them.

Once we get to school and enter our class, we see the usual. Craig and Tweek are talking to Tolken and Clyde. The girls-Red, Bebe, Wendy- are all together. Typical.

But there's one thing that surprises me, and his name is Eric Cartman.

Eric hasn't been at school for quite awhile. We all assumed that he was skipping, or went to jail or something. There were quite the storys made up about it. But here he is, sitting there in what looks like a Nazi costume.

"Dude, what's with the outfit?" Kenny asks exactly what I was thinking, to the fat boy sitting alone at his desk.

"Hey. Shut up. Ich sage nicht, etwas für Sie." German?

"Dude, english please?" Kenny says.

"I'm not saying anything to you."

Kenny and I go to turn away, but then he speaks.

"I went to a Nazi convention," he tells us excitedly.

"Like we care, racist." And then we leave.

Stan and Kyle walk in right on time, followed by a late Mr. Garrison.

After an hour long fight with Mr. Garrison and Cartman about Eric's outfit, Cartman is sent to the office. I'd kill to get out of Math class. Lucky bastard.

When school gets out, I notice Stan being picked up by his mother, and Kenny, Kyle and I are left. I know I have to call Mom as soon as I can, so I leave soon after Stan is gone. It's just Kyle and Kenny left.

I make the long walk to Grammy's house, or should I say, my house, technically. I make sure I'm alone, throw my bags to the floor, and rush to the phone, dialing in Mom's number.

"Hello?" I hear Mom say on the other end.

"Hiya, Mom," I say in a giddy tone to her.

"Butters! Have you considered coming home?"

"I'm not coming home if Dad is still there," I say firmly.

"Oh honey. I'm afraid what he would do to me if I got a divorce. He has been acting strange lately, and swearing at me and yelling. He's even started going to that Men's bathhouse. I want to leave him, but what would he say?"

"Mom, why don't you just leave a note or something, and just run away like I did?"

"He would find me!" She sounded scared now.

"But Mom, what if he does something bad if you don't leave?"

"Honey, I know, but I just can't."

"Mom, please! Do it for me!"

"I'll think about it. Call me tomorrow?" Mom asks.

I tell her I will, say bye, and hang up. That didn't go as planned, but I guess she's considering it.

* * *

I apologize for this being so short, but I am writing the next one as soon as this comes up! It just didn't fit together.


	27. That's what she said milkshake

Here you go, as promised, right away! :D

WARNING: IT'S SOO FLUFFAYYY.

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

Kyle and I walk down to Sizzlers, where we decide to grab some food. I mean, what else would we do there?

After we decide on what we get, the waitress comes by.

Wow, she's attractive.

I shake that thought out of my head. I'm with Butters, and I love him. Is it wrong to think a woman is attractive? I hope not. It's not like I like her or anything. Butters is the only one I like.

I manage to avoid looking at her while I order, and Kyle looks at me like I'm being rude. It would be rude of me to stare. It would be rude to Butters.

The waitress, 'Tanya', takes our menus and leaves, soon bringing us over our Cola and Kyle's Milkshake.

"How's everything going with Stan?" I ask like a girl would ask her best friend.

"Dude, it's amazing. Mom said we could date," Kyle says, happier then I've ever seen him before.

"That's amazing!" I tell him, because it honestly is.

"We're like, the perfect couple. I never know it'd be so perfect! Everything is just perfect. He's perfect. Everything is. Did I mention it's perfect?" Kyle rambles.

"Maybe once or twice," I joke. "So you really love him?"

"Of course. I really, really do. And I think he feels the same way. I hope it lasts."

Kyle's face is lit up the entire time we talk about him and Stan. They really are cute together, and I wish them the best. They deserve to find love.

So do Butters and I, and we found it.

"How about you and Butters?" Kyle asks, taking a sip of his milkshake.

Before I can answer, our food is placed in front of us. Kyle ordered fries and a burger, while I got ribs. Kyle offered to pay, since he was in such a good mood. For my sake, I hope he stays in a good mood.

Kyle starts to eat, but keeps his eyes on me the entire time, waiting for me to answer him.

"Great. He's having family problems, but other then that, it's great," I say, and begin to eat.

I've been eating farely well, because of always being at Butters', who never lets me go without food. Such a sweetie.

After Kyle and I make some more small talk, we finish our food and order dessert. It's nice hanging out with just him, because I haven't hung out with just anyone other then Butters. That's most definately not a bad thing, but it's nice being with just Kyle.

I hope Butters is doing okay with just his grandmother. He seemed figity when he told me where he was going, but I don't think he would lie. Especially not to me.

Kyle and I finish our delischous ice cream sundaes, and head to his house for some Black Opps.

* * *

I know this was incredibly short, but I updated in less then an hour! :D

Anyway, I just wanted them to chill together :) and have some 'girl talk' :P


	28. Loveseats, and lovers, too

This one is kinda a plot twister, or hopefully just something not expected! :P Sorry for taking a week to write, but I started school again, and was busy editing my novel Ashes.

:D

Here we go!:)

* * *

**Butters' POV**

The next day at school is completely average. Kenny doesn't say anything about what I did, he just acts all lovingly like he usually does.

He doesn't even mention it, actually. Once we meet in the morning, he just gives me a casual hug and tells me about his plans for after school.

I plan to call Mom as soon as I get home today. I really hope she decided to leave that asshole. I don't even understand how she fell in love with him. He never does anything good, and never really loved any of us.

Stan and Kyle giggle at their own conversation every second of the day. It's so cute. It reminds me of me and Kenny, but I can't watch us laugh at each others jokes. I can do that with Stan and Kyle, though.

"Bye Kenny," I say, giving my boyfriend a slight peck on the lips.

This time, it's Kenny who's busy. He's going shopping apparently. I don't know how he could afford it, though.

"Bye my love," he says in a cheesy tone of voice.

I laugh, and go back in for one more kiss.

We sadly part, and I walk up to the house alone. It's quite cold out, but I make it up without my feet falling off from the freezing weather.

I walk inside, expecting to find an empty house. I start to walk to the phone to call Mom, but I'm given a surprise when I walk into the kitchen, where the phone is.

"Mom?" I ask, walking farther into the kitchen.

"Butters!" Mom cheers, running up to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

Mom looks like she's been crying. I hope nothing happened.

"What the frig-a-dig are you doing here?" I ask.

"Come sit. We need to have a talk," Mom says, leading me in to the living room.

I sit on the couch, Mom sits on the loveseat close by.

I kick off my shoes, which I hadn't bothered to take off before. My black chuck-taylors fall to the floor, and I move them to the side of the couch. I lean back, making myself comfortable, and notice that Mom seems to want to get this over with.

"I left. This morning, I couldn't take it anymore. I found all theese porn magazines in your father's things, and he walked in on me looking at them. He kept screaming at me, and telling me not to go through his things," Mom starts.

"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry," I tell her.

"That's not all. He slapped me. Right across the face, after I refused to let the porn thing go. He didn't even try to apologize afterwards."

"Bastard," I mumble under my breath.

"I lied, telling him everything was fine, that I had forgotten about it. Once he left for work, or at least I hope it was work, I packed a bag full of clothes and money, and drove up here."

"I'm so proud!" I cheer. "Do you think he will come looking for you?"

"I sure hope not," Mom says. "I doubt he will. He will probably be relieved."

"Did you talk to Grandma?" I ask.

"She was here when I got in. She said I could stay for a little while, but that I should try to find some place to move into, because you need a real home," Mom explains.

"So are we moving?"

"I think I brought enough money with me. Your jackass of a father doesn't need it. It's not like I stole it. It's partly mine, anyway."

"We're staying in South Park, though, right?" I ask, afraid that the answer will be no.

"We might live right outside it, but you can still go to the school."

"Thank God!"

"Why so happy?" Mom asks with a smile.

I decide to tell her. She's telling me all this, so I need to give her some good news.

"I have a boyfriend," I tell her proudly.

I'm actually quite surprised she doesn't freak out. I always thought she would had the fact that I'm gay.

"Butters! That's wonderful!" Mom cheers.

Things are going to get better. I finally have what I've been missing: family.

* * *

I hope you like! And I actually hadn't planned on it, but I'm thinking this is the second last chapter. Only one more, and it will be a fluffy thing! :D I might finish it tonight, actually. :)


	29. Lover Dearest

Last chapter ladies and gents! :)

It's gona be super fluff-tastic, but I hope you like it!

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

I walk down the trail leading to Stark's Pond, with the hand of the most amazing boy in the universe in my own.

We walk as close as possible. Closer then I even knew we could be. Our feet and legs move in perfect sync. We say nothing, just enjoy each-others company.

Once we get down by the water, we sit on the bench that we always go to. Stan soon wraps his arm around my waist, and I lean my head on his shoulder.

This moment is perfect. We don't even need to talk. We just have to be together. Love. It's the most amazing feeling in the world.

After a long comfortable silence, Stan speaks.

"I heard Butters' mom came to live with Butters," Stan says, not moving from our position.

"Did Butters tell you?" I ask, cuddling closer.

"Nah. Kenny texted me. Butters had called him," he tells me.

"That's great," I say.

"Not as great as you."

Man, he knows how to be cheesy. It's a good thing I like that, because he's full of it.

"Wowwww," I say to him, a hint of laughter in my voice.

"You know you like it," Stan jokes.

"I do!"

"I bet I know something you like better!" Stan says with a smile on his face.

"And what would that be?" I ask, moving my head from Stan's shoulder. I look him in the eyes, and see him lower his eyes to my lips.

I know what he's going to do.

He leans in slowly, shutting his eyes. I follow his lead, doing the exact same.

In a matter of seconds, our lips touch. They don't crush against each-other. His tongue isn't jammed down my throat. Our lips just touch, and slowly move together.

It's not sexy, or not. It's sweet, simple, romantic, loving.

It's amazing.

* * *

Now doesn't that make you wana say 'Awhhhh!'? And doesn't that make you want someone as perfect as them?

I know this was too short. I know it probably sucked, but I wanted fluffy and short and sweet.

Thanks for everyone who followed me with this chapter. It means so much to me! :D

Please review and tell me what you thought! :) I really hope you all liked it! :)


End file.
